Echoes of Silence
by imma vampire
Summary: She wont talk to anyone to he is dying to hear her voice.She wont meet anyones gaze & hes praying for a glimps at those endless brown pools.She wont let anyone in & he's aching to get closer.How will Edward find a way to heal Bella before it's too late? M
1. Chapter 1: New

**So here is my new story. I'm warning you now, it's fast paced and rated M for a reason. No, it's not Lemons... it's M for abuse, language and other things such as that. it's angsty, but truly a love story since I can't stay away from those. So I hope you enjoy. This story has been fun to write so far.**

**

* * *

**

Echoes of Silence

**Chapter 1: New**

* * *

I stared at the dark gloomy sky and thought of it as a bad omen. It had to be because there was no way I was going to make it through today, unscathed.

I felt the car roll to a stop and blinked, realizing we had parked. I glanced around and the semi full lot and sighed. People. People always meant having to interact. Interaction meant talking, and listening, and paying attention and caring; none of which I was good at or wanted to be good at.

"Bells." I looked over at my brother and saw the worry cloud his eyes. I attempted a smile that came out more as a grimace. "Bells are you okay?" I nodded. My brother was the only person I would ever interact with. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and Emmett smiled gently. Even though I interacted with him more than anyone, I didn't speak to him. He knew to ask yes or no questions.

He stepped out of the massive jeep and came around to help me out as well. If I attempted to jump on my own, I'd be sure to break my ankle. He took me by the waist and helped me down, immediately releasing me when my feet were on the ground. He took my bag in one large hand and, careful to not make any contact with me, walked us toward the front office. I pulled my overly large sweater around me, shivering at the damp air as it snuck it's way in through the fabric.

Emmett held the door open for me to the office and I stepped in, enjoying the warmth the air brought. Emmett stepped up to the receptionist and smiled warmly. "Hello I'm Emmett Swan. This is my sister, Isabella. We're new." He explained.

"Yes of course dear! I'm Mrs. Cope. We're so excited to have you!" she said enthusiastically. I tuned out the rest of their conversation and leaned my head against the wall. I heard Emmett call my name and I looked up.

"Let's go Bells." He said gently. I nodded and stood. We walked out of the office and Emmett handed me my schedule. "You just text me if you need anything Bells. Alright?" I nodded. He sighed. "I'll see you at lunch." He said as we approached my first class. I nodded and stepped into the warm classroom. I took a deep breath and handed my first teacher a paper Emmett had given me. The teacher looked up at me and nodded.

"Isabella Swan?" I nodded and he smiled. "I'm Mr. Brooks. Welcome to US History." I nodded and he motioned for me to sit. I made my way to the back of the classroom and sat down, curling myself up as small as I could be in my seat.

The chair next to mine moved and I looked up to see a small pixie like girl sit down next to me. She smiled at me warmly though her eyes held curiosity. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She said warmly. "You must be Isabella Swan." I nodded. I guess there weren't many new kids here. "Are you liking Forks so far?" I shook my head, my expression blank. Alice bit her lip and nodded. "Oh I'm sorry. I hope you adapt to it soon. It's hard moving from a sunny location to a cloudy one. You must miss home." I stared at her a moment in surprise, though my expression was analyzing. How would she know where I was from? She just smiled a secret smile and turned to Mr. Brooks who was starting the lesson. I dragged my attention from Alice to the front of the class.

To my dismay, the class seemed to last forever until I was ready to pull out my hair. The shrill sound of the bell stopped that action and I gathered my things, moving quickly to my next class. Alice opened her mouth to talk but I darted out of the room before she could utter a sound. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea about me. I didn't want her to assume I would be a good friend. I'd only end up hurting her and she deserved more than that.

My classes dragged on until finally lunch came around. I wasn't hungry, but I knew Emmett would make me eat. He was always making sure I remembered little things like, brushing my hair, putting on socks, eating three meals a day. I walked to the cafeteria and spotted Emmett's huge form sitting at a table, a tall blond man speaking to him. I winced. I didn't want more attention drawn to me, but I didn't feel like sitting by myself. I sighed and gripped my bag, walking over to the table Emmett and the blond occupied. Emmett looked up as I approached and smiled. "Bells! There you are!" he held out my chair for me and I sat, ignoring the blond man. "Bella this is Jasper Hale. Jasper this is my little sister, Bella." He explained. Jasper smiled at me and I nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Bella. I'll talk to you later Emmett." Jasper said after an awkward pause. Emmett nodded.

"Sure thing man, I'll catch you later." Jasper nodded and left, my shoulders slumped in relief. Emmett glanced at me and slid me a salad. "So are your classes good?" I nodded nudging a lettuce leaf with my plastic fork. "Did anyone try to talk to you?" I nodded again. "Anyone worth talking to?" I looked up at him, and turned to find Alice in the crowd of people. I motioned to her with my head before returning my attention to my salad. Emmett looked at her and nodded. "The pixie." I nodded a yes before bringing a wilted lettuce leaf to my mouth and chewing it slowly. "That's Jasper's girlfriend." He explained. I glanced up at him and back down to my salad. "She's your age and very friendly." I nodded.

The rest of our lunch passed in silence, with the exception of random people coming to say hi to Emmett every now and then.

When I heard the bell ring, I stood up, glancing at my half eaten salad. "Bells, take your salad with you and try to eat?" Emmett pleaded. I nodded weakly and placed the lid back on the salad. I grabbed my bag, waved to Emmett and started towards my next class.

Edward

Another first day. These were getting quite old. So far my day had consisted of dodging Jessica Stanley and her friends as each one tried to rope me in on a date. It was a wide known fact that I, Edward Cullen, did not date. It wasn't that I didn't find any of the girls attractive, some of them were beautiful in their own ways; but I couldn't connect with any of them on an intellectual level. I couldn't talk with any of them for more than three minutes without feeling bored, annoyed or disgusted.

Of course because of my lack of dating, there was some speculation that I was gay, a rumor that was as farce as a 100 degree heat wave settling over Forks, Washington for a month.

"Hey Edward!" I cringed and looked up from my food to see Alice, Rose and Jasper snickering at me. I glared at them and turned to Lauren, trying to put on a smile. It turned out a grimace.

"Hello." I said smoothly. She took that as an invitation and sat down, grinning.

"So how was your summer?" she asked in a ridiculously annoying nasally voice.

"Blissful." I said, avoiding eye contact with her. She scooted closer and I fought back a cringe.

"Really? Mine was such a bore!" she cried. She then launched into full detail about her horrendously boring summer. I looked up to see Alice burying her face in Jasper's chest, her tiny body shaking with laughter. Jasper too was biting his lip in humor and Rose was smirking at me. I heard the bell ring and shot up.

"Well it was nice talking to you. Bye." I said moving away as quickly as I could from the table.

"Oh, okay bye Edward!" she called. I shuddered and moved swiftly to my next class. Biology.

I walked into class and saw small place cards on the tables. Mr. Banner, the teacher, smiled at me. "Just find your name. It's been assigned randomly." He instructed. I nodded and searched the room for my name, finding it in the back and to the far left of the classroom. I put my books down and sighed. Please don't let Jessica or any of her friends be in this class. I prayed silently. I heard soft footsteps and looked up, expecting them to be from one of my admirers. I was, instead, pleasantly surprised. She was short, only about 5'4" and absolutely stunning. Her long mahogany hair fell in waves down her back and her warm chestnut eyes were framed by long thick lashes. Her heart shaped face was gentle and her skin was creamy and smooth. She wore a baggy sweatshirt that looked to a man who was 6'4" and at least ten times her weight.

She moved silently to the seat next to me and sat down hesitantly. I watched as her body folded in on itself, making her as small as possible. She shrank to the side, far from me, and hugged her knees to her chest. "Hi I'm Edward Cullen." I said as gently as I could. Her large doe eyes met mine for a brief moment before she looked away. I glanced at the name plate in front of her. "Isabella Swan?" She glanced up at me again, her eyes seeming to penetrate right through me. She blinked once, then turned and looked out the window. She made no further movement or even acknowledgment of anyone else. She was in her own world and for some odd reason, I wanted to be there with her.

Bella

They day passed horrendously slow. Biology was the only class that I had half paid attention to, and that was largely due to the exquisite Adonis sitting next to me. I was surprised, at first that he had spoken to me and I tried to gather the courage to reply to him. It seemed I couldn't even do something as miniscule as that.

After names were exchanged, I turned to the window, trying desperately to block out the world around me.

After my last class, I moved silently to my locker that was situated right next to Emmett's. It was a tall locker and I could barely see in it, let alone put my books there. I reached up, trying to do the lock swiftly. I heard it click and threw it open. I started lifting my books up onto the shelf when a large pale hand darted out and pushed them in for me. I turned and nodded gently at Emmett who smiled.

I closed the locker and turned to see Emmett shutting his as well.

"Ready to go Bells?" I nodded and we started outside. I noticed many people wave to Emmett and look curiously over at me. No one dared approach. I winced, pained that I was holding Emmett back from a normal life. "Don't worry about it Bells. There is no place I'd rather be than right here." Emmett said, reading the pain on my face clearly. I nodded slowly, unsure.

We got to the Jeep and Emmett lifted me up into it, only touching me as short amount of time as possible. He moved to the driver's side as I buckled my seatbelt. The ride was silent, as usual and I felt my mind start to wander. Recalling the incidents that had led up to this point.

"You ungrateful little whore." She spat angrily, her voice dripping with venom. "You think you can just come into my home and take advantage of us like that?" she screeched, slapping me again. I felt the sharp sting of her talons as they made contact with my cheek. I whimpered in pain but that only fueled the fire. "Do you think you're better than me?" she asked, as I cowered below her on the floor. "Do you!" she screamed when I didn't respond. She grabbed a handful of my hair, ripping me up from the ground. "You little Bitch." She growled. She threw me onto the ground in disgust. "You're parent's died because they couldn't stand you."

I jolted awake, her last words ringing loudly in my ears. I looked over to see Emmett looking at me, concern on his face. I blinked then nodded, telling him that I was alright. Emmett sighed and hoped out of the Jeep, coming over and helping me out. We walked up to the front door and unlocked it quickly. I placed my bag down gently on the kitchen table and looked around. I wasn't hungry, but I needed something that would take my mind off dangerous thoughts. I needed something to keep me busy and since it was the first day of school, I hadn't gotten any homework. So instead, I started dinner. A casserole I knew would take me a long time to make.

I worked slowly and deliberately, not wanting to think too much about anything. Silence hugged me, squeezing my lungs tightly, almost uncomfortably and I swallowed a scream. It would do no good to make noise. It had never saved me before and this time, the horrors I was running from were inside my head, not in front of me.

**So let me know how you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation

**So a few questions to be addressed before we start… **

**1) Did the flashback really happen or was it just in her mind?**

Yes, it really happened. The line about it being in her head was just her remembering what happened to her instead of her facing it again. :/ lol.

**2) Who's human, who isn't?**

Everyone is human in this story. Sorry, no vampires.

**3) Who was the woman in the flashback?**

You will find out. J

**4) Who are Bella and Emmett living with?**

Again, you'll find out… this chapter I believe.

**

* * *

**

Echoes of Silence

**Chapter 2: Invitation**

* * *

Edward

I paced incessantly in my room, trying to come up with an explanation for why the new girl at school, Isabella, wouldn't get out of my mind. There was something about her, so fragile and beautiful and heartbreaking to look at. Almost as if she were a porcelain doll that had been smudged with dirt and battered too much; its simple innocent beauty haunting you with sadness. Isabella was broken. That much I knew for sure. What had broken her was still a mystery. I growled in annoyance. Why did I care? Why was this eating me up inside? Why did I, Edward Cullen, the stoic iceman, as my sister so fondly called me, care about this new girl who I had only seen for an hour today? I growled, turning to my stereo and turning it on. The classical music filled the room and instantly my nerves were soothed. I walked to my bed, laid down and sighed, trying to just forget.

"Edward?" I flinched from the sound, turning toward my pillow. "Edward dinner is ready." I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the dim lights. I looked up to see my mom at my door, smiling gently at me. "Are you going to join us?" I nodded and sat up, running a hand through my hair and stretching.

"Be right down." Esme nodded and slipped downstairs. I looked out my large window, toward the backyard. The sky was a hazy gray, and Ia could see the sun struggling to break through the clouds as it descended for the night. I bid luck to the sun on its battle against the ever grey clouds of Forks, and slipped down stairs for dinner. Mom, dad and Alice were all sitting around the table when I entered. I took my seat across from Alice and mom handed me a plate.

"So, how was school?" she asked smiling. Alice beamed.

"There are two new kids." She said grinning. Mom grinned back and the excitement in the room was tangible.

"Oh were they nice?" Alice nodded, her smile faltering.

"Well, Emmett was. Isabella seemed a bit, distant?" She looked up at me and I nodded in confirmation. Isabella had been completely vacant.

"How do you mean dear?" I glanced up to see concern in my mother's eyes. It was rare you found someone immune to Alice's cheer. In fact, I had thought it was impossible until Isabella came to town.

"She's off in her mind, completely retreated and closed off." I explained. Mom frowned and dad nodded, calculating.

"Though Jasper told me that Emmett said that calling her Bella usually got more of a response from her." Alice perked up. I nodded, grateful for that small amount of information.

"What has she said to you?" I looked up at dad.

"I'm her lab partner in bio and she hasn't said one word to me." I glance up at Alice who nodded.

"She's in two of my classes and not a word. I don't even think she speaks to Emmett, though he's pretty tight lipped about her." Alice frowned. It was unusual to see my sister so down. She was always so perky, so full of life, but I could tell this was really eating at her. My parents noticed it too.

"Why don't you invite them and their parents to dinner Friday night?" Mom suggested. Alice's eyes lit up.

"Mom that's perfect! Why didn't I think of it before!" she cried excitedly. Mom nodded.

"Sometimes all people need is some friendly smiles and a home cooked meal." I wished it were that simple, but I had a feeling, it wouldn't be.

Bella

_"You killed your parents. It was your fault they died. They couldn't stand you anymore." The fierce whispers circled me, encasing me in its venom. "You might as well be dead, you now good piece of shit." They circled closer, closer and I began to panic. I opened my mouth to scream but found I had no voice. The shrill laugh pierced the darkness like a thousand knives. "Scream for me Bella."_

I shot out of bed, dripping in sweat. I sucked in a deep breath, my lungs burning as if I had just been running. I saw Emmett laying next to me, still out cold. I sighed, resting a hand against my forehead. I looked over at Emmett's sleeping form and felt tears well up in me. He was the best brother anyone could ask for. He had saved me, delivered me home, but for what in return? He couldn't socialize with others, couldn't be a normal teenager. I felt so guilty for holding him back, yet couldn't bring myself to let him leave me. I needed him, and as selfish as it sounded, I couldn't let go.

I turned in bed and slipped out of it, my feet landing gently on the hard wood floor. I glanced over at Emmett who had fallen asleep on my sofa to see he was still deeply asleep. I tiptoed to the bathroom, shutting the door gently. I splashed my face quickly with water and sighed. I knew it had to be early hours of the morning, sometime between three and five. I knew I wouldn't sleep anymore so instead I grabbed my notebook and tiptoed past Emmett to my balcony. I sat up, perched on the ledge and sighed, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

When our parents had died, they had left Emmett and I everything. My father had been a judge for the state of Washington and my mother had been a professor at the local university. Both were well paid jobs and growing up had been a luxury. When they died, they willed everything to us.

When we were separated, Emmett got sent to a wealthy family in Tennessee. They were beyond rich and took to Emmett quickly. The couple had been older, old enough to be Emmett's grandparents and when he was twelve, his adopted father died. Shortly after he turned 18, his adopted mother died from cancer, and left him the beneficiary of her will.

So money was never really an issue for us. We didn't spend it profusely, but in moderation. We had moved into our parent's home that they had left for us, leaving us in a well secluded mansion, all by ourselves.

I sat outside thinking until I saw the faint hint of the sun, glowing behind the clouds, it's fresh pink rays slipping through small seams of the endless grey. I could hear movement inside and looked up to see Emmett stumble outside.

"Hey." He said nodding. I nodded back. We stared at the sky a moment, drinking in the beauty before Emmett yawned. "I'm going to make some coffee. Want any?" I nodded and Emmett stumbled back inside. I turned back to the sky, taking a deep breath. I was safe, but for how long? How long until they found me, forced me back?

I wandered back inside and moved to my calendar that hung on the wall. I grabbed a marker off my desk and marked off yesterday. Seven months until I turned 18. Only seven.

I wandered into my closet, pulling off my night shirt. I flinched at the angry bruises all along my arms and legs, my back and stomach. They were hideous reminders of what I was running from. I snatched a warm long sleeve shirt off a hanger and pulled it over my head and found some jeans. I frowned when the jeans slid down my hips. Had I lost more weight? I had thought for sure I was gaining at least some. I pulled on a belt, synching it tightly before shrugging on another shirt to hid how thin I had gotten and pulled on my Uggs. I wrapped a scarf around my neck and grabbed Emmett's sweatshirt before moving downstairs. Emmett constantly worried about me and I hated that I couldn't sooth his worries. I couldn't gain weight after I had been starved and abused, I couldn't talk after being told I was worthless. I just couldn't.

"Hey Bells. I made pancakes." I looked up at my brother and tried to smile. It felt so foreign to me, like a distant memory and Emmett patted my head gently in acknowledgement of my struggle.

The only thing my brother knew how to make were pancakes, grilled cheese sandwiches and mac-n-cheese. I sat down at the table and took a pancake on my plate. I wasn't the least bit hungry, but I needed to eat. Keep up my strength to make it through the day. Keep up the façade that I was fine.

Emmett and I ate in silence as always. I picked at the two pancakes, maybe consuming one overall. After breakfast, I did the dishes and Emmett went to get dressed. As soon as he was ready, we left for school.

"So Bella," I flinched and looked up at the tiny pixie who had tried talking to me yesterday. Alice. "Are you liking Forks anymore than you were yesterday?" I studied her face a moment before shaking my head. She frowned. "That's a shame." She sounded honestly sorry that I wasn't enjoying it here. "Look Bella, I was talking to my mom and I was wondering if your family would like to come to my house for dinner Friday. I really want to get to know you Bella. I think we'll be great friends." I was absolutely floored by this tiny person. No one approached me and if they did it wasn't about inviting me to dinner and wanting to be friends with me. "You don't have to answer me, I know you don't talk much. But I just wanted to let you know." She said smiling warmly. She turned her attention to the front of the room leaving me utterly bewildered in the middle of class. What was going on?

Edward

The day dragged on so slowly, I was ready to yank out all my hair by the time lunch came around. I walked to our normal table, ignoring every look I received on the way there. I plopped down and sighed. Jasper chuckled and slid me his tray. I snatched a handful of fries and nodded my thanks.

"Oh good! Here he comes!" Alice sang happily. I looked up to see Emmett approach us. He grinned and flashed Rose a wink.

"Hey Pixie. What's up?" Alice sat up and grinned.

"I just wanted to invite you and your family to our house for dinner on Friday." Alice explained. Emmett froze, his smile sliding from his face. He looked at Alice then looked up, glancing at the cafeteria entrance. Not seeing Bella, he turned back to Alice.

"That's really nice of you." He said slowly. Alice's smile faltered.

"But?" she asked, a pout sliding into place.

"But I'm not sure Bella would be up for that." He said honestly. He suddenly looked desperate to be anywhere but here. I saw a small head of brown approach us and looked to see Bella watching everyone with wide eyes. Emmett caught sight of her and smiled.

"Hey Bells." She nodded to him, not taking her eyes off Alice. Alice smiled warmly and I saw Bella's lips twitch in response. Was she trying to smile?

"Hello Bella." Alice sang. She nodded and turned to Emmett who nodded. It was as if he could read her mind because she hadn't said a word to him so far.

"Well, it was nice talking. We'll see you guys later." Emmett said nodding. He led Bella to their table in the corner and Bella sat down, curling up in her seat. I saw Emmett sigh and slide her a salad. She shook her head and he frowned.

"Edward!" I snapped out of my trance and looked to see everyone watching me.

"What?" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Did you not hear me? You have to convince Bella to come over on Friday." I shook my head.

"Alice, if she doesn't want to, she shouldn't have to. She looks really fragile right now and how do you handle fragile things?" she rolled her eyes. I was giving her the same speech she gave me every time she was on her period.

"As if it were a vintage Chanel ball gown." She muttered. I nodded and Rose and Jasper chuckled. "But seriously Edward! She needs this. I can see it in her eyes. She needs someone to talk to, or at least, to be around and not just her brother. Something happened to Bella that sparked this and she can't move on without help." She cried desperately. I sighed. I knew she was right, but I didn't want to push Bella.

"I understand what you are saying Ali, really I do, but I don't want to push her before she's ready. Let her come to us." I said gently. Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." She growled. I nodded and placed my hand over hers gently.

"Alice, she'll come around. Who can resist you?" I asked smirking. She sparked to life with an infectious grin.

"No one!" she cried happily. We all laughed at the truth in her words.

Lunch passed quickly and before I knew it, I was on my way to biology. I saw Bella, curled up in her seat already and walked tentatively over to her. I placed my bag down gently but she didn't look up.

"Hey Bella." I said softly, not wanting to spook her. She looked up at me blankly. I smiled warmly at her and again, I saw her lips twitch though it didn't form a smile. "Has your day been good so far?" I figured if she wasn't going to talk, I would only ask yes or no questions. She shrugged lightly and I saw the corner of her mouth lift a tiny bit. "Yeah, my day has been like that too. See, there is this girl who I think is absolutely beautiful and interesting, but she doesn't know I exist." I said honestly. I looked her in the eyes, trying desperately to show her who I was talking about. Show her it was her who kept my mind distracted. She stared into my eyes, her deep brown pools laced with shock, fear, pain and a tiny bit of happiness. "Look, I know Alice asked you about dinner Friday, and I know you probably won't come, but I want you to know, it wouldn't just mean a lot to Alice if you came." She kept staring at me, a mix of emotions so complex it was hard to take in all of them. I smiled at her before turning to the front of the classroom and pulling out my pen and notebook.

Bella

I was so hopelessly out of my league it was almost comical, almost. Looking into Edward's eyes and seeing the burning honesty as he spoke was mind blowing. I had felt my mind swirl in a daze and my breathing slow. He was too irresistible, too perfect and I was broken. Perfect people didn't belong within breathing space of broken people. It was just how it went.

After his small speech before biology, he turned to the front of the class and started taking notes. I couldn't concentrate though. I was trying to make an understanding of what he had said. It was clear that the Cullen's, as wealthy and powerful as they were, were all good hearted people and I respected them for that. I knew what wealth could do to people and to see that they were still kind and giving was refreshing. A hope for this miserable life laid ahead of me.

**Same deal as last time. And the only reason I do it is because I'm sooo busy. Otherwise I would just post weekly... so. : /**

**10 reviews, next week.**

**20 reviews, in 5 days**

**30 reviews, in three days**

**40 reviews, tomorrow**

**50 reviews, this evening.**

**Again, I only do this because I have such a busy schedule. Supply and demand. lol. I hope you liked this chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Hey, so I'm posting really quick before all the votes are in for the US president. I voted and right now it's a close call. : / **

* * *

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 3: Decisions

* * *

Bella

The week that followed their invitation flew by quickly. Emmett declined, telling them we were busy that night. As afraid as I was of people, I felt somewhat compelled to understand more about the Cullens. I wanted to understand them, to get to know their habits, I wanted to be friends. It was the first time I had thought about having a friend in years and the very thought scared me. My world had been turned completely upside down and it was all thanks to the bronze haired boy in my biology class and his pixie sister.

Days had slipped by and gossip about the upcoming dance spread like wildfire. Who wanted to go with who, who was going shopping where. I tuned most of it out, not caring either way. It wasn't like I would go to the dance. "Hey, Bella." I froze at hearing my name. I turned slightly and looked to see a large guy stride up to me. I flinched away from him, towards my locker. "Hey I'm Moose. We have history together." I nodded mutely at the new found knowledge. "Look, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." I stared at him with wide eyes, panic setting in. No, no, no! Get out of here Bella! Go! I shook my head desperately, wanting to get away. Moose frowned. "Why not? Come on I'm star line backer!" he cried defensively. Didn't he know not to talk to me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I stepped away and turned, heading towards the cafeteria. I felt a large hand grab my arm and I let out a whimper. No, no, no! Bella get out of here now! I screamed at myself. He whirled me around and smiled. I felt tears sting my eyes and I shut them, trying desperately to think of a way out of this situation. Panic was pumping through my veins, making me dizzy. I wanted to get out of here. Where was Emmett?

"HEY!" I blinked my eyes open as I heard Emmett's strong voice. Every face was turned towards him as he barreled toward us, murder in his eyes. "Get your hands off my sister now!" He roared. Moose let me go and stepped back. I collapsed in a heap on the floor, trying to pull all the seams together. I heard Emmett yelling, but couldn't process his words. I could only hear her voice in my head. Dirty slut. You whore. You're disgusting. I couldn't shake the voice from my head and I started sobbing against the cool metal of the lockers. Emmett's voice suddenly stopped yelling and I felt someone crouch next to me.

"Bells, Bells what's wrong?" he asked gently. I sobbed harder, trying to make the tears stop. Each sob wracked through my body violently, leaving me shaking in it's wake. I tried taking a deep breath but it didn't help. "Bells come on, let's go home." I felt Emmett's large hands scope me up bridal style and I clung to his chest, sobbing. Dirty slut. "Come on, let's get you home." He said gently.

I was barely aware of my surroundings and by the time Emmett was carrying me upstairs to my bathroom, I had calmed down some. He set me on the counter and turned on the bath. It was a habit of mine to soak in the bath after a meltdown, and right now, I needed a long, hot bath. Emmett filled the tub and turned to me. "Are you okay Bells?" I looked up at him and nodded slowly. He had worry, clear in his eyes and I felt sad I had caused it. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "He didn't hurt you right?" I shook my head. Emmett nodded. "Alright, I'll go make us some food. You just relax alright?" I nodded. He stood up and exited the bathroom. I started stripping off my layers before sinking into the warm bath. I sighed, exhausted and let the warmth sooth me.

I wasn't sure how long I had been soaking, letting my mind wander when it hit me. I shot up in a panic, my eyes wide. I stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around me before darting into my room. I ran to my calendar and ripped it off the wall. I flipped to last month in a panic and then flipped to the month before that. No, no, no! Panic washed over me as I started to count in my head. It couldn't be. This couldn't be happening. I ran down stairs and thrust my calendar at Emmett. He looked at it and frowned. I let him examine it for a moment before he looked up at me in horror. I nodded, pain washing over me. "I'm going to the store. I'll be back." He said snatching his keys off the table. I sat down in anxious anxiety waiting for him to return.

Edward

I had been absolutely livid when I saw Moose grab Bella. Didn't he realize how fragile she was? I saw Emmett barrel down the hall way toward Moose and I stepped in. No need for Emmett to be suspended and leave Bella here alone. "Emmett." I said clapping his shoulder. He looked at me, anger in his eyes. I pointed to Bella who was sobbing against the lockers. Instantly his posture changed and he bent down to collect his sister. I turned to Moose who was frowning.

"Dude what's her damage?" he asked obnoxiously. I glared at him.

"Moose, just leave her alone alright?" I growled. He shrugged.

"Whatever man. I can't believe I wanted to take her to the dance. She's a whack job." He said wandering off. I counted to ten silently in my head, trying to calm my anger. I turned to Emmett to see him scoop Bella up in his arms.

"Will she be okay?" I asked, worried about her. Emmett looked sad.

"I don't know man. I hope so." I nodded and patted Emmett's shoulder.

"Good luck." He nodded his thanks and walked off, carrying Bella with him. For the rest of the day, all I could think about was Bella and how she was fairing.

Days passed and there was no sign of either of them. It made me anxious, not having her around, not knowing if she was alright. I had a gut feeling something was off and I worried about her well being. Where was she? I was ready to break into the school filing system to find her address when Emmett showed up at school. Bella wasn't with him, though he kept glancing at his phone, every few minutes, as if he was expecting a text or call. I couldn't help the raging curiously and the desire to see her. I needed to know if she was alright. "Hey Emmett." I said slowly, sitting at his table. He looked up from his phone and nodded to me with a small smile.

"Hey Edward." I bit my lip, unable to think of the best way to proceed.

"So, the Miami Dolphins are really kicking butt this season." I said lamely. Emmett looked up at me and chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm a fan of the Dolphins. Bella's a Raven's girl but only because the team is named after Edmund Alvin Pope." I frowned.

"Edgar Allen Poe?" I asked. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Yeah same thing. So who are you a fan of?" I smiled.

"Oh I'm a Seahawks man." Emmett nodded.

"I can deal with that. They were my first team I ever watched." He said nodding. I chuckled.

"How is Bella?" I asked, unable to hold it in any longer. Emmett sighed.

"I don't-"

"You don't have to tell me all your family secrets, just let me know if she's alright." I asked desperately. Emmett studied my face a moment before he sighed.

"She's alright. She's dealing with a lot right now and it's been hard to work through. I don't know how she does it. Put up with all this crap without saying a single word." He shook his head and sighed.

"Do you mind me asking what happened to her." I asked hesitantly. Emmett frowned.

"I wish I knew." I was surprised.

"What?" Emmett nodded.

"She won't tell me. She doesn't talk. I haven't heard her voice in years." He admitted. I shook my head in surprise.

"She doesn't even talk to you?" He snorted.

"I wish she would. She barely even lets me help her out of the car. She's so far retreated into herself that I'm worried she won't be able to find her way out again." I stared at him in shock. What on earth had happened to Bella to make her retreat that far into herself?

Bella

There was life, in me right now. Another soul was growing, developing in my womb. How had I not caught on earlier? I had felt waves of guilt wash over me as I realized every time I skipped a meal, I wasn't feeding the baby inside of me.

Of course, then there was the question, was I going to keep it? Knowing how this baby was conceived and who his father was made me pity the tiny clump of cells. I knew though that I would never be able to live with myself if I killed this baby. But could I live with it, reminding me of my brutal past? I wasn't sure I could.

I spent days in bed, contemplating my future, its future when a thought crossed my mind. Two bright green eyes stared at me with intensity, strong enough to light me on fire. I gasped at his beauty as his face became clearer. It was a face I had grown to love seeing every day. Edward's. He was smiling beautifully at me as he held a tiny bundle in his pale arms. I looked to see the bundle was a small baby, with dark chocolate curls and muddy brown eyes. Edward was looking at the child with more love than I had ever seen before. He looked up at me and smiled. "We're a family." His words echoed in my mind, and I jumped up, snapping out of my thoughts. I almost laughed at myself and the impossibility of that scene happening. Edward would never want me. Not only was I broken, but I was ruined, tainted and scared. How he could stand to look at me was beyond my comprehension. My thoughts swirled in my mind a bit longer before I reached my decision.

I heard the front door open and loud footsteps stomp up to my room. Emmett knocked gently on the door before coming in. "Hey, have you decided yet?" I nodded and sat up. Emmett studied my face a moment before sighing. "Are you sure you want this?" I nodded again. I was 100 percent positive. Emmett sighed. "Alright, let's go to the clinic."

Edward

I ignored all my teachers the next day at school. My mind hadn't stopped buzzing since Emmett had shared the information about Bella with me. My mind kept playing different scenarios in my mind, each one worse than the last, all of them leaving me angry.

By the time lunch came around, I was fuming. Who could hurt such an angel? I stormed into the cafeteria and sat down at the table angrily. Alice looked up at me and grinned, her face bursting with happiness. "What?" I spat. She tsked and shook her head.

"Edward, Edward, is that anyway to talk to your loving sister?" she asked shaking her head.

"Ali I'm having a really bad day." I growled. She nodded.

"I found something that will make it better." I studied her face before sitting up and looking around for the one person I had been dying to see. There she was, sitting next to Emmett as if nothing had happened. She was picking at a salad, forcing it down, a blank look on her face. I felt my heart soar. She was here. I couldn't stop my body as I stood and made my way to her table. Emmett looked up at me and grinned though Bella didn't move.

"Hey Bella. Are you better?" I asked softly. She looked up at me, her large brown eyes wide. She nodded slowly and I grinned. "I'm really glad. I was worried when you didn't show up for a few days." I said honestly. I saw her lips twitch and she smiled a very small smile. I felt my heart lift and flutter happily. I had made her smile. I had done it. "Well, I have to get back to my family. As a guy I need all five meals a day." I joked. Emmett snorted and Bella's small smile grew a fraction of an inch. "I'll see you in biology." I said smiling. She nodded slowly and I turned back toward my table. I sat down and grinned. Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"You made her smile!" she squealed. I nodded.

"I think that just made his day." Rose teased. I laughed, not denying it. It had made my day. Hell, it had made the whole week of not seeing her, worth it. Suddenly I couldn't wait for biology.

Bella

I had never felt so compelled to understand someone as much as I was about Edward. There was something about him that made me itch to understand more, to know everything about him. I wanted to know.

The days that followed my return, Edward was more than nice to me. He would speak to me in class, not expecting me to talk back and would walk me to my next class. It seemed I couldn't make him leave me alone, even if I wanted him to.

"So Alice is having this party this weekend, my parents are going out of town and she wants to throw a bash, so obviously, I'll be staying out of the house." He said rolling his eyes. I smiled gently. It had become so much more natural, smiling around Edward; and though it was never a full smile, I always saw his face light up when I tried. "So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out this weekend."I froze, fear gripping me. Was I ready for something like that? I knew I trusted Edward, more than I probably should, but I did. Then the realization of the situation hit me. I was a whore, broken and tainted. He would never want me after he found out about all that. I was useless. I was just wasting his time and mine. I looked up to see concern in Edward's beautiful green eyes. I shook my head and stepped away, trying to stop my heart from breaking with every step further from him. I turned and fled down the hall. I needed to leave. Needed to get out.

I ran to Emmett's jeep and pulled out my key. I unlocked the passenger door and carefully climbed up inside. I slammed the door and curled up on the passenger's seat where my sobs were free to unleash themselves.

Edward

I couldn't believe how stupid I felt. Of course she wasn't ready for a step like that. I had known going into this she would need time. I just had to move at her pace, let her set the speed. I couldn't force or impose anything on her without scaring her off.

My heart broke as I saw the pain and panic in her eyes before she ran off. I went to follow her but thought better off it. She needed a moment alone and it was the least I could do to give it to her. The rest of the day passed in complete misery as I tried to think of a way to apologize to Bella. I didn't want anything to be awkward between us. I didn't want to lose her.

"Why do you look like someone just burned your piano?" Alice asked as I walked to my car. I glanced up at her and sighed, sliding into the drivers seat. Rose and Jasper got in the back and Alice, in the front.

"I messed up." I admitted.

"How badly?" Alice asked. Her voice was soft and I knew she understood what I was talking about.

"I moved too fast. I asked her if she wanted to hang out this weekend and she freaked out." I sighed. Alice patted my shoulder gently.

"She'll come around, just give her time." She said gently. I nodded and sped home, trying desperately not to think of the girl with mahogany hair.

I stepped into the house and heard mom in the kitchen on the phone.

"Oh! Of course I would love to do it! No, no it's not trouble! Yes it's been so long since I've done a nursery. Yes I would love to. Right now? No I'm not busy. I'll be over in an hour!" she cried smiling. I nodded to her and grabbed a glass and poured some water. Mom was an interior designer, and though she usually only designed for single, wealthy people, she preferred designing nursery's and children's rooms. Mom had a soft spot for kids. "Yes, well I'll see you soon. Goodbye." She smiled and hung up the phone. "Hello dear, how was school?" I shrugged.

"Fine." She nodded.

"I just got a new client, they want me to design a baby's nursery." She was beaming with the news. I nodded. "So I'm going to go over to their house right now then I'll be back tonight. If your father get's home before I do, tell him to finish packing since I know he hasn't." I nodded.

"Will do." She smiled and kissed my cheek before slipping out of the room. I sighed and stomped upstairs dramatically. I knew I was being a drama queen, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care. I just wanted to see Bella again.

Bella

"So Bells, I called Esme Cullen about the nursery." Emmett said glancing at me. I nodded, from the sofa where I was chewing an apple. Emmett sighed. "Are you alright?" I nodded distantly. "Bells, did he do something to you?" I looked up at Emmett, surprised. "Edward, did he hurt you?" I shook my head furiously. How could Emmett even think of Edward hurting me? Edward was the sweetest, most gentle person I knew, if I were to be safe with anyone, it would be Edward. "I just worried about you. It's not easy to see you crying in my car after class." He admitted. I instantly felt guilty and stood. I sent him an apologetic look before leaving for my room. The baby's room would be located next to mine. Emmett had thought it would be nice to decorate the baby's room. I thought it was a bit early to be doing so. In the end, Emmett won and we had hired an interior designer to help us since neither of us really had any idea of what to do.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed, curling up on my side and closing my eyes. I willed sleep to come and felt my bones turn to led as I finally let go of consciousness.

"Yes this is the baby's room."Emmett's loud voice echoed through the wall. I sat up and frowned.

"Oh this has a lovely view."The woman's voice was gentle, patient and kind. I was instantly drawn to her. I stood up, wrapping my quilt around my shoulders before stepping into the soon to be nursery. The woman had thick caramel curls that reached her mid back. She was an inch or so taller than me and had fair skin. She turned to look at me and I was struck by the beautiful green that met my own brown orbs. There was only one other person who had those eyes, Edward. "You must be Bella." She said gently. I nodded and pulled the quilt tighter around me. "I've heard so much about you. My kids can't stop raving about you, either of you." I blushed and buried my head in my quilt a little. Esme smiled warmly. "Well, let's see what we have to work with, shall we?"

**Many worried thoughts that this is another Demons in the Dark story, but I promise, it's going a different road. so... yeah. OH! and in honor of the election day, new poll on profile about it. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

**Hey, so I wanted to update because you all rock. A lot of questions about carpal tunnel... I don't know the specifics of it, i'd look it up... but basically I can't move my arm, wrist, fingers etc. major bummer. anyway, lots going on this chappie. enjoy. :)**

* * *

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 4: Confession

* * *

Edward

The weekend passed uneventfully. I ended up locking myself up in my room and playing my piano or listening to music while Alice's party raged downstairs. I was in no mood to be a gracious host.

When Monday finally rolled around, I was nervous to face Bella. Would things be awkward or different between us? Would she revert back to isolation? There was no way of telling. I somehow managed to make it to lunch without seeing Bella, much to my dismay. I was so anxious by the time I walked into the cafeteria, my eyes searching desperately for her, that I was aware of very little around me. I felt a small hand land on my forearm and jumped. I looked down to see Bella smiling gently up at me. I grinned, my whole body relaxing. "Hey." I breathed, letting out all my anxiety with that one word. It was clear in her eyes that I had been forgiven.

She smiled and patted my arm gently before starting to walk toward our normal table. It had grown a custom that Bella and I sat with her brother Emmett. She still wasn't comfortable enough to sit with my sister and the Hales, but we were slowly working toward that.

We sat down at the table and Emmett smiled. "How was your weekend?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Dull." I said looking over at Bella. She smiled gently though she looked apologetic. "How about you?" Emmett shrugged.

"Dull." He said grinning. I nodded and grinned, happy that Bella had forgiven me.

Bella

School passed lazily and I was happy to go home at the end of the day. I was completely exhausted. We got home and I moved to the kitchen to pull out ingredients for dinner. "Oh no you don't missy." Emmett said redirecting me to the living room. I frowned at him and he grinned. "We're having family game night. I'll order pizza, you get out scrabble." I stared at him surprised. We hadn't had a family game night since before my parents died. I smiled at my brother. He really was the best anyone could ask for. I smiled and nodded. I walked upstairs to the game cabinet and pulled out scrabble. I smiled to myself. I always won this game.

We played for hours and in the end, I won, as always. "Damn Bells. I still can't beat you." He sighed. I shrugged and grinned. I hadn't felt this happy in so long. I looked at the clock and sighed. Emmett nodded. "Go to bed. I'll clean up." I nodded and stood. I smiled at my brother and leaned down, hugging him tightly. He was stiff at first, surprised before he hugged me back. It wasn't a gentle, careful hug like he had been giving me either. It was a true, bone crushing Emmett hug. I had missed those hugs so much. "I love you Bells." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He understood my meaning. I love you too.

Edward

The next day, I was surprised to find Emmett was sitting with Alice, Jasper and Rose at lunch. I looked around and saw Bella sitting at the table we had been eating at in the back of the room. We were sitting alone today?

She smiled at me as I sat next to her. "So has your day been good so far?" I asked softly. She nodded, biting her full bottom lip. I smiled. "Good. So we're eating alone today?" She nodded her head and glanced at Emmett. I looked over to see him and Rose deep in conversation, completely ignoring food and everyone around them. I grinned. "I'm happy for them." Bella nodded in agreement and I picked up my burger. "So did you have a nice evening?" she nodded, a warm smile taking over her lips. I was momentarily dazzled. "That good?" she nodded and I felt my own smile widening. "Good."

Lunch passed quickly, as did biology after that. I didn't want to part with Bella. I needed her by my side like I needed oxygen. I knew what was happening to me, though I tried not to admit it. I knew I was falling in love with Bella, and setting myself up for heartache. She was broken. Someone had snapped her long ago and no one had been there to try to fix her. I knew some of the damage couldn't be undone, but I didn't stop trying. It was no longer a want, but a need to fix her. I had to make sure she was whole again, no matter what the price was.

Bella

Not once, in the three years that I hadn't spoken, felt the desire to talk stronger than I had right now. I wanted to tell Emmett and Edward everything, to explain what was going on, to tell them how I felt and how thankful I was for both of them. They were a team, healing me. I wanted to set my brother free. He deserved every happiness in the world and as soon as I stopped holding him back, he could get it. Then there was Edward. I knew that against my better judgment I was starting to like Edward. I didn't know what to expect out of that though, it wasn't like he could ever return that. And maybe it was better that way. Better to watch and like him from a distance rather than get my heart broken.

It was now mid April and I was three months pregnant. I according to my doctor, I should be showing soon. He had wanted me to start eating more, saying that I was malnourished and that if I didn't start eating, the baby would have difficulty growing. With each passing day, I grew to love the baby more and more. Would she look like me? Would she be clumsy or agile? Would she have the same passions?

Thoughts bounced incessantly around in my mind, and I felt warmth in me every time I thought of my unborn child.

I had even started eating more, though that was difficult to do. I was so used to eating so little that I wasn't ever hungry. But I wanted my baby to be healthy and strong. I wanted it to thrive.

At school, Edward and I continued eating alone. It was nice, comfortable even, sitting there with Edward. I was slowly getting more and more comfortable being alone with him.

He was in the middle of telling me a story when Emmett came over to our table, beaming. "Hey guys, guess what." He said grinning. Edward smiled and looked up at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett grinned.

"I was talking to Rose, and she was telling me how her dad owns this small garage up in Port Angeles. She was telling me how they have all these new engine parts that just came in and she offered to take me there with her after school." I nodded, seeing where this was going. He wanted permission to go out. I felt so guilty for holding my brother back. He deserved all the happiness in the world. "Do you think that would be alright?" I looked up and smiled, nodding. I wanted him to be happy. "Really Bells?" I nodded again and he grinned.

"If you want, I can take Bella home so you guys don't hit traffic." Edward offered. Emmett turned to me, seeing if I was okay with this option. I nodded. It would interesting to ride in a car with Edward. Emmett grinned again.

"Cool! Alright well then I'll see you tonight Bells. I've got my phone." I nodded and he grinned moving back to the table where Rose sat waiting for him.

"Are you okay with this?" Edward asked gently. I looked at him and let out a breath before nodding. He studied my face a moment before nodding. "Great."

I walked out of the girls locker room after gym and was surprised to see Edward, leaning against the wall, waiting for me. I smiled at him and he grinned. "You ready to go?" I nodded and walked to his side. I hadn't noticed before, how many people watched Edward. Today, as we walked by, I heard whispers of shock. I frowned. We had been hanging around each other for almost a month now. Why was this such a surprise?

Edward looked down at me and smiled gently. "Are you just hearing them?" I nodded and he chuckled gently. "Just ignore them. They do that everyday." I frowned and he chuckled.

We walked through the school and I ducked closer to Edward, trying to hide from curious gazes. "Cullen!" Edward and I both looked up and I flinched. Moose barreled toward us grinning. "Hey man, what's up!" I bit my lip and tried hard not to hyperventilate. I felt a large hand rest on the small of my back and leaned into it. Edward smiled at me reassuringly. I nodded.

"Hey Moose." Edward said smoothly. Moose grinned.

"Hey so a bunch of us are going to Port Angeles this weekend. You in?" Edward looked over at me and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I think I'll pass Moose." Edward said winding his arm securely around my waist. I felt safe in Edward's arms and didn't cringe away as I would with others. Moose looked at me and frowned.

"Alright, I'll see you later." he said walking away. He looked back over at us with a frown. I sighed heavily and leaned against Edward. He rubbed my arm gently before I stood up and pulled away. I felt too safe in those arms. Edward nodded and led the way to his car. He held the passenger door open for me and I sent him a small smile, sliding in. The ride was silent of conversation. The only noise was the soft Debussy coming from the speakers. I smiled, enjoying the familiar sounds of Clair de Lune. I leaned my head back, shutting my eyes.

"Bella." I looked up at Edward to see him looking at me. "Which way?" I bit my lip and pointed left. He nodded and turned. I realized I'd have to give him directions. No one had ever been to my house before, aside from his mother who was decorating the nursery.

We reached my house quickly and Edward parked on the impressive drive. "Bella." He started, shutting off the car. "Bella, I need to tell you something." I felt my heart squeeze in anticipation. "I want you to know that I don't expect you to respond. It's a lot to take in." he said, looking down at his hands. I bit my lip. What was it? "Bella. I've fallen in love with you." I was shocked. What? He waited a moment before looking up at me. His deep green eyes searching mine. "Bella I love you. You are the most beautiful and kind person I've ever met and I know you are broken and hurt but I want to fix you Bella. You mean the world to me." I couldn't breathe. My heart had lodged itself in my throat, suffocating me. I needed to get out of the car and think. Edward sighed and nodded. He unlocked the door and looked back down at his hands. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He said gently. I couldn't bear to see him in pain, especially pain I caused but I had to get out. I touched his arm gently and he looked up at me. I tried to smile and he understood. I slipped out of the car and ran toward the house. I stepped inside and shut the door without a backward glance. I needed to think.

Edward

I hadn't meant to spit it out to her like that but when I had been holding her, my arms around her waist at school, it had felt right. Like I was made to hold her. I knew I needed to tell her. All the cards were on the table now. It was in her hands.

When I got home, I went straight to my piano. I needed time to think, to work through the chaos that was in my mind and there was no better place for that than the piano.

I played for hours, working a new tune I had brewing in my mind, practicing it to perfection. I knew, once it was done, that I had written it for Bella. Bella's lullaby.

I heard a knock on the door and stopped, looking up to the door. Alice stepped inside and smiled. "I like that one." She said gently. I nodded and moved over on the bench so she could sit down. "Are you alright?" I sighed, not sure how to answer.

"I don't know." I admitted slowly. "I told her how I feel about her. She needed to know." Alice placed a tiny hand over mine and squeezed gently.

"It'll all work out." She said confidently. I smiled my thanks to her and she kissed my temple. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Edward." I hugged her and smiled.

"Night Alice. Thanks." She nodded and left the room. I turned back to the piano and sighed before playing Bella's lullaby again.

**Snap... kinda a cliffy... I'm sorry. : /**

**I'm going back to the review/post thing since it took me four days to write this chapter when it usually takes 30 mins... so yeah**

**10 - 1 week**

**20 - 5 days**

**30 - 3 days**

**40 - 2 days**

**45 - tomorrow**

**50 - tonight**

**up to you. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Devastation

**Most, if not all your questions will be answered this chapter.**

**This chappie was hard to write. It's so heart breaking. Sigh...**

* * *

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 5: Devastation

* * *

Edward

Neither Bella nor Emmett were at school the following day. I had tried calling Emmett but it had gone straight to voicemail. It made me anxious, not knowing where either of them were. I dragged through my classes, distracted. A raw anxiety gnawing at my stomach. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

I tried asking Alice about it, since she was so intuitive, but she told me she couldn't figure out what happened either. She was about as frantic as I was.

"Hey! You've reached the Bear and Bell. We're not here, but leave a message and we'll listen to it and debate on calling you back. Peace." I growled as I reached their house voice mail… again. I had been calling all day, trying to get a hold of someone. I just needed confirmation no one was dying. I sat down at the lunch table and ran my hands through my hair. Rose patted my shoulder sympathetically and I took a deep breath. I felt my phone jerk to life on the table and snatched it with blinding speed. I brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked desperately.

"Edward?" I nodded. "It's Emmett. There's been an accident."

**(I had debated adding this part to last chapter, but it went better with this chapter. :) you're welcome.)**

Bella

I had been trying to decide what to do about Edward all night. His words left open so many doors. Did he really love me? Was it possible? Could I love him? The answer to that one was obvious. Yes. I already loved him. I had loved him now for a while. I knew that. So what was holding me back? Was it fear? Well that was part of it. Fear he would reject me the moment he discovered just how messed up I actually was. Fear that he wouldn't accept my decisions. And mostly, the fear that my pain would cause him pain.

I had stayed up, mulling everything over in my mind, trying to sort it out until I had made a decision. I would go to his house tonight and tell him everything. I searched my bag for the address Alice had written down for me almost a month ago and nodded. It wasn't too far from here and I hated driving, so I would walk. I slipped outside into the cool night mist. I pulled my jacket around me tighter and started walking.

It started to pour harder as I continued on and I felt the pavement grow slick beneath my feet.

It happened before I could realize what was going on. My foot caught a small loose rock and I slipped, falling face first into the pavement. I didn't have time to turn, didn't have time throw my hands out and fully support myself. I just fell.

What happened after that became blurry. I wasn't aware of who drove me to the hospital, or when I got there. I didn't notice Emmett who ran into the room crying. All my attention was on my baby. Was she alright? Had it survived the fall? I waited a few hours to hear the news.

"Ms. Swan." I looked up at the doctor and he smiled gently. "I'm Dr. Cullen. I've been in and out of here since you arrive but you seemed to have been in a trance." I nodded apologetically. "Ms. Swan I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said sadly. I felt fear grip my stomach and heart. "You lost the baby in the fall. I'm so sorry." Icy water filled my lungs as I gasped for air. I couldn't breathe. No. No the baby was fine. She was fine. I chanted. But reality came crashing on me and I started hyperventilating. Emmett squeezed my hand calmly and I felt tears and sobs rack my body. Oh god.

Edward

I skipped the last classes of school, racing straight to the hospital. Emmett assured me she wasn't dying, but I needed to make sure, to see with my own eyes. I got to the hospital and stormed in, ignoring all the nurses who smiled at me, overly warm. My father worked here. I knew how some of the women could be.

I moved to the room Emmett had told me and saw my dad coming out of the room. He looked at me, not surprised. He placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "She's just calmed down again. Don't stress her." I nodded and eagerly moved past him into the room. Bella looked so small and frail in the hospital gown. She looked up at me, her large doe eyes glistening with tears. I saw Emmett stand and I rushed to take his place. I reached for her hand and she squeezed it, tightly. "I'm going to use the restroom." Emmett said excusing himself. I nodded mutely. I heard the door close and turned my full attention to Bella.

"Oh Bella, my love are you alright?" I asked, brushing hair from her face. I saw more anguish than I could fathom, hiding in her eyes. She burst into tears, sobs that wracked her whole body. I sat on the edge of the bed and took her into my arms. She shifted to one side of the bed, asking me to lay with her. I slid down the sheet and took her in my arms as she cried into my chest. I wasn't sure how long we sat there, but it didn't matter. All that mattered, was that my Bella was in pain.

Bella

Emmett had been my knight in shining armor, saving me from the wicked villain, but there was only so much a knight could do to fix you. Edward had been the wizard, the medicine man who had taken over the job of fixing me. I owed both men my life and I had never been more relieved to see anyone in my entire life than when I saw them both in the hospital with me. Edward understood me, even if he knew nothing of what was going on. He knew what I needed. I was so grateful he had come to see me, trying to heal me. Emmett had kept me together until Edward could take over. Lying in his arms helped relieve some of the pain. Eventually I drifted to sleep, too tired to dream.

"Bella, Bella my love wake up." Cool lips pressed into my forehead and I shivered. The warm arms around me tightened slightly and my eyes fluttered open. I looked up to see Edward smiling gently at me. So it hadn't been a dream. My heart soared at the realization. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked softly. I shook my head sadly and snuggled into his warm chest. He sighed. "I wish I could help Bella. I wish I could take away all your pain. If I could I would take it in a heartbeat." I felt tears pool in my eyes at his loving words. I knew I wanted to talk to him, tell him how much I loved him and how much he has helped me already, but my voice was caught in my throat. I couldn't force the words out. I heard the door open and looked up to see Emmett step inside. He looked pained and I reached out to him. He sat next to me, taking my hand in his. Sobs escaped my mouth and I buried my face against Edward, desperately trying to escape the inner turmoil. I felt his large hands rub my back soothingly as Emmett squeezed my hand reassuringly. I took a deep breath in, smelling Edward's incredible smell. I never noticed before how delicious he smelled. The scent calmed me some and I stopped sobbing.

"How are you doing Bells?" I looked up at my brother, the pain written all over my face. "Bella," his voice cracked with pain and a few tears spilled over the corner's of his eyes. I nodded, understanding. We had lost a family member last night.

Edward's hands held me tightly and I felt so guilty for keeping him out of the loop. I turned to Emmett, pleading with my eyes. He looked at Edward, then to me and I nodded.

"What happened?" Edward asked gently, sensing we would tell him. Emmett choked a moment before speaking.

"Bella was pregnant." He explained. I felt Edward stiffen next to me and I froze, pain washing through me quickly. Would it be enough to make him run? But his arms tightened around me and he nodded, asking Emmett to continue. "Last night, I'm not sure what happened, but I got a call from the hospital. They said Bella had tripped. She lost the baby." Pain ripped through me again and I sobbed. Edward stroked my arms and back soothingly, trying desperately to comfort me.

"Bella I'm so sorry." He whispered. I sobbed, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"She was about 3 months pregnant." Emmett explained. Edward stroked my hair gently.

"Oh Bella. Oh my Bella I'm so sorry." He whispered gently. I felt my heart pull at his endless, unconditional love. Maybe, just maybe, he was the one I had been waiting my whole life for.

**Next chapter is called Speak... Just so you know. :)**

**10 - 1 week**

**20 - 5 days**

**30 - 3 days**

**40 - 2 days**

**45 - tomorrow**

**50 - tonight**

**up to you. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Speak

**You guys! I went to the doctors for TWO hours and i get 70 reviews!**

**Well I was diagnosed with severe carpal tunnel. I banned from typing, writing and other stuff for min 4 weeks. :( my four year old sister is typing this for me. I'm telling her which keys to press and she does it.**

**This chapter isn't perfect for me, but it'll do for now... i'll redo it later.**

**Anyway, last chapter for a while because I'm in a lot of pain... :(**

* * *

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 6: Speak

* * *

Edward

I stayed with Bella until she was permitted to leave two days later. Emmett seemed grateful to have me around, though often I felt I was intruding. He assured me though that he wanted me around. "You calm her down and that's what she needs right now. I might have saved her, but you're doing all the healing." He told me as we stood outside her room, watching her sleep.

"She's important to me." I admitted. Emmett nodded.

"I can see that and Edward, I trust you. You're a good man and you're good for her." His words had meant so much to me.

I had been curious, during my stay with Bella at the hospital, not once did I see her parents. I asked my father about that and he frowned. "Bella's legal guardian is Emmett." He told me. It didn't make much sense but I knew better than to pry. When the time came, I would find out.

The day she was released from the hospital, Emmett had a meeting with someone 'important' as he put it, in the city. I happily offered to take Bella home and watch after her and she agreed. She still hadn't spoken a word, though I was wishing more and more everyday to hear her voice. I imagined it to be beautiful and bell-like.

I drove Bella home as soon as she was checked out and helped her inside to her room. I carried her up to her room and laid her on her bed. "Is there anything you need love?" I asked softly. She held out her arms for me and I nodded. I knew what that meant. I slid into the bed next to her, holding her close to my chest. "I love you Bella." I whispered. She sighed and snuggled into me, falling asleep easily.

Bella

"Bella, you little whore. No one could ever love you. You're a slut." She spat. I shrank against her words and her hand connected with my cheek, her nails slicing me open easily. The pain was blinding and I blinked, trying to get my bearings. "Come on Bella, scream for me bitch. Scream for me." I felt my throat tighten and I couldn't breathe. This was it. She would surely kill me this time. "You're wasting your time you know that. He could never like a little slut like you." She growled. "You're just a piece of ass to him." She yelled. I whimpered and she slapped me again. "You're disgusting and pathetic. Get out of my face." I couldn't stand. She had thrown me around so much, I wasn't sure I would live. She looked at me and glared. "Are you ignoring me?" she growled. I shook my head desperately but she was past caring what I said, or didn't say. "You little bitch. How dare you disobey me!" she roared. Her talons dug into my scalp as she grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to my room. I fought back the screams of pain and tried to stand on my own free will, but my body was beyond that. She threw my door open and threw me inside. "Disgusting." She spat before shutting the door and locking it. I lay on the floor, breathing heavily before sitting up and slowly, crawling to my bathroom. I needed to clean my wounds. Who knew when she would be back with more?

I sat myself up on the toilet and reached for my first aid kit. It was so frequently used, that I was running out of supplies. I would have to get more, the first chance I got. I gingerly cleaned and dressed my wounds and checked my healing ones. I would have so many scars. That was a given though. I had so little professional medical help. It was usually what I could do to stop the bleeding.

I heard the front door bang open and a shrill voice. "Oh sweetie you're home!" she cried. I flinched. No, that wasn't good. All I could do was pray he would leave me alone tonight. "No, the little bitch is in her room. She's so pathetic." Her baby voice was annoying and dangerous, all at once. I heard steps across the floor and my doorknob being rattled. I bit my lip to hide a sob. Please don't come in here. I mentally chanted. The door swung open and I flinched away.

"Hello Bella. How was your day?" he stalked toward me, the perfect hunter, circling his injured prey. "Come on Bella, let's get you out of those clothes." He said, a cruel grin sliding in place on his face. It was all I could do to shake my head and try to move away. But it did nothing to help me. He was too fast and too strong. "Bella." I shook my head. "Bella. Bella wake up."

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see Edward's bright green eyes, laced with concern. "Bella you were screaming and crying." He said gently. I sobbed and put my head against his chest. I felt muscles in my throat start to move, preparing to do things they hadn't done in years. "Bella?" I looked up at Edward.

"Edward," my voice was scratchy and dry, nothing like I remembered it. "I want to tell you what happened."

**(Again, could have left you hanging… but it flowed too well together to keep going.)**

Edward

I was absolutely floored that Bella was talking. It looked like a struggle for her to talk, given that she hadn't spoken in who knows how long, I could understand how strange it must feel. I handed her a glass of water and she sipped it gratefully. She placed it on her bed side table and sighed. "I don't know where to start." She admitted quietly.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" I suggested gently. She sighed.

"It's a long story." She said looking down at her hands. I took her chin in my hand and lifted it gently so she was looking in my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her softly. She nodded and sighed.

"It started when I was nine. My parents died in car accident." She started. I hugged her tighter. "Emmett and I were separated. He went to a wealthy family in Tennessee and I went to Arizona." I watched her face as the memories flew behind her eyes. "Emmett fit in perfectly with his new family. They were kind and fun, perfect for Emmett. My, foster parents weren't as, accepting." She said, a tear escaping the corner of her eye. "My foster mom, Victoria, she liked to beat me. She was a sadist. Or at least she was to me. She loved to see me in pain." I flinched, aching to relieve some of her pain. "My foster father James," she paused and I saw pain wash through her. "He liked me. Not the way that a father likes his daughter." She said softly. "He started touching me for the first time when I was ten. He started full on raping me when I was 14. He made me take birth control pills so I wouldn't get pregnant. He was a cruel man. He was always cheating on Victoria, constantly. But she was too in love with him to care. Until it came to me. She took all her anger out on me." Bella explained. I was horrified. How could anyone be so cruel? "Anyway, they kept me from Emmett. Absolutely no contact. It was hard. I think the only reason they kept me around was because of the inheritance I would receive." She whispered. She paused, sipping her water. "When Emmett turned 18, he went to the courts and requested he be my legal guardian. I'm not sure what I would have done if they hadn't allowed it. Emmett came and collected me from James and Victoria. They were livid and swore they'd track me down. By then I had given up talking. It was no use. My words had never saved me before and I was afraid if I opened my mouth, all my pain would pour out and hurt the people I loved. I didn't want anyone for me." I couldn't believe the horror's that Bella had gone through. Now everything suddenly made sense. Her silence, her fear, her isolation. She had been abused so horribly, it was a miracle she was still alive.

"Bella I'm so sorry that happened to you." She bit her lip and a tear fell from her eye. "I wish I could take away all your pain. I would if I could. I'd do it in a heartbeat." She nodded.

"I know Edward." Her fingers came up to my face and traced my features, as light as a butterfly's wing. "I love you too you know." She said gently. I felt my heart flutter in excitement. "I was so afraid to love. So afraid to trust anyone else with me. But I trust you. I trust you with everything I have." She said softly. "You've healed me so much, I don't think you'll ever know." She sighed. I shook my head.

"It's not enough. I want to fix you until you're whole again." She smiled softly.

"I think you may be on the right path." She whispered. I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her, but didn't push my luck. When she was ready. So instead I placed a kiss on her forehead and sighed.

"You look exhausted." I mumbled. Bella nodded. "Sleep Love. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded and curled up in my arms, setting her cheek against my chest.

"I love you Edward. Thank you for fixing me." She whispered against my chest. I was elated at her words and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Bella. From now on I'll be here to fix you. I'm not going anywhere."

Bella

I heard the door open downstairs and sat up. Edward looked at me patiently. "I need to talk to Emmett." I said slowly. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'll go home." I nodded, torn. I didn't want him to leave, but I needed time with Emmett. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. I'll send Emmett up." I nodded and he kissed the top of my head before leaving.

"I love you." I whispered. I waited a moment before there was a knock on my door.

"Bells?" I looked up at my brother and felt a new wave of tears come on. "Bells what is it?" he asked rushing to my side. I took a deep breath.

"I love you Emmett." Emmett froze in shock. "I love you for saving me, protecting me, helping and guiding me. I love you for understanding me and most of all being there when no one else was. You are the best big brother anyone could ask for." He moved and in an instant was in front of me, pulling me into a bone crushing Emmett hug. I felt tears hit my face and hugged my brother, my own tears pouring over.

"Bells I'm so sorry I didn't do more." He whispered.

"Emmett. You did everything right. You saved me. I might be dead if you hadn't come for me." He sat on my bed and looked at.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded.

"Everything."

**Emmett's meeting will be explained later...**

**50 - 1 week**

**60 - 5 days**

**70 - 3 days**

**80 - 2 days**

**85 - tomorrow**

**90 - tonight**

**because I love you all and would probably still post, just for you... maybe.**


	7. Chapter 7: Reaction

**So I love you all. I also know which of you read the ANs and which of you don't. THEY ARE IMPORTANT! anyway, here it is. **

* * *

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 7: Reactions

* * *

Edward

I slipped downstairs and saw Emmett shuffling through the mail. I smiled at him as he looked up. "How is Bella doing?" he asked gently. I nodded.

"She's alright. How was your meeting?" Emmett sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Stressful." I nodded curiously. I wondered what exactly these meetings were about, though I never asked.

"Well I'm going to head out. I think she wants to see you." I said patting his shoulder. He nodded and looked at me.

"Thanks Edward. For everything. I couldn't have done it alone." I nodded and slipped out of the house as Emmett made his way upstairs. I started my car and sped towards home.

The further from Bella I got, the more reality hit and suddenly her words and all their meanings came crashing down on me in a suffocating blanket. I pulled over, stunned and paralyzed by the knowledge Bella had given me. Pain pressed down on my chest, restricting my breathing so that I was gasping for air. How could someone have been so cruel as to torment her so brutally for years? Someone she was supposed to be able to trust and seek guidance from? As I thought more of her horrific foster parents, white hot anger flashed through me, blinding me momentarily and I gripped my steering wheel, growling deeply. How dare they abuse her and think they could get away with it! The emotions raging in me were staggering and I felt my body react accordingly. I wanted more than anything to hunt down those vermin and slaughter them, but at the same time, I wanted to protect Bella from all harm; past, present and future. Thinking her name brought on another round of thinking. What must she be going through? She had been beaten, abused physically, mentally, emotionally and sexually. She had become pregnant somehow with Satan's spawn, yet she had learned to love the unfortunate fetus. She had adapted to the idea when it was brutally ripped from her hands. I couldn't even fathom the pain and torment she must have been going through. She was so strong, so brave, so inspiring. She was the most important thing to me. Not revenge.

I mulled over my thoughts and nodded before starting up the car and pulling back on the road, my mind decided. I would do whatever Bella wanted, be it revenge or forgiveness, I would follow and support her, because in the long run, nothing else mattered to me more than her.

Emmett

I had felt so useless for so long, I had forgotten how to feel anything else. I blamed myself for Bella's nightmares. If only I had been there to save her, to help her through whatever Hell she had been in. If only I could save her from her mind once I had brought her home. I had felt so hopeless, so lost and broken down. If I couldn't even save my own sister from demons what good was I?

But when Bella opened her mouth and started talking, every thought that resided in my mind about not succeeding in helping her, melted away and all I could do was rejoice in the fact that I was hearing her voice again.

Hearing her reassurance cleared away all my doubts and I felt my heart lift momentarily. I was completely overcome with happiness until I remembered what had caused her recession. I asked her hesitantly, afraid to spook her into silence again. "Will you tell me what happened?" She looked up at me, her large doe eyes soft and filled with an emotion I hadn't seen in so long, love. She nodded

"Everything." And she did.

I felt furious with myself, as I listened to her horrors, her nightmares. I could have saved her, could have tried harder. I should have been there for her. She continued her story, not letting me interrupt. The more she spoke, the angrier I got at myself. How could I have let this happen?

"Emmett." She said, her voice shaky. She pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked down into her large brown eyes. I could never resist anything my sister asked of me when she looked me straight in the eye. Hers held so much depth, emotions and truth that anyone who looked would fall immediately under her persuasion. "Em I don't want you to blame yourself." She said taking my large hands in her tiny ones. "I know that's what you are doing, but it's not your fault they were disgusting people. Remember Em, if it weren't for you, I'd still be there." I nodded, swiping at tears on my cheeks. She nodded and crawled on my lap, resting her head against my chest. I pulled my arms around her, trying to ease some of the pain I could see hiding in her eyes. I felt a light shudder run through her body before she sighed. "I love you Em. You'll always be my super hero." She whispered against my shirt. I pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too Bells. I promise I'll never make that mistake again." And I meant it. Bella would never deal with all of that so long as I lived.

Bella

I hadn't anticipated the immense relief that flooded me after I told Edward and Emmett what had happened. The reassurance that even though I was broken, battered and bruised, they still loved me no matter what. I wondered what I had done in life to ever be so lucky.

Edward had promised me he wouldn't leave my side and Emmett had said the same thing. I knew from now on, I would have one of them with me all the time and that thought comforted me.

I was still grieving the loss of my unborn child. I had grown oddly attached to it and the aching gape of her absence was paralyzing. At the same time, I felt relief. Relief that I wouldn't have to see evidence of my worst nightmares every day. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I could see that now. Of course, if I were still pregnant I would have to be ready. I'd make myself be ready. But now there was no rush. I had to heal without the complication of another life depending on me.

I returned to school a few days later and as promised, Edward and Emmett were at my sides constantly. I didn't mind in the slightest. I needed them there. Edward had transferred into all my classes and Emmett switched his TA block to be in the ones Edward couldn't be in. It was comforting to me, having them there with me. After school, Emmett sometimes had 'business' to take care of in the city so Edward stayed with me until Emmett got home. He even stayed the night occasionally when Emmett couldn't make it home that night. Edward, the ever respectable gentlemen, let me set the pace and I loved him for it. I wasn't ready for a physical relationship and he knew that.

At lunch, we moved to his sister's table, and though I hadn't spoken to them, everyone greeted me warmly and treated me as if we had been lifelong friends.

"So Bella, do you like shopping?" I frowned and shrugged. Edward's long fingers were rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. "Well, I think you'll love it. Would you like to come shopping with us after school?" I looked to Edward who smiled warmly.

"I'll come along if you like." He offered. I turned to Emmett who was absorbed in Rose. I turned back to Edward and nodded. Alice grinned.

"Great! You're going to have so much fun! We'll all go!" I sighed and Edward chuckled. He leaned over and whispered gently in my ear.

"Don't worry, you just give me the word and I'll whisk you away." I looked up at him and grinned.

"Promise?" I muttered so softly no one else could hear. He nodded.

"Promise." I nodded. I would hold him to it.

**Alright guys, I know it's short, but it is really hard to write right now. I'm updating now because I'm going up to San Fransisco for Thanksgiving and my birthday... which is SUNDAY! WOOT WOOT! I be turning 18! **

**Anyway, I won't be able to update while I'm up there, but I'll continue writing. Just so you know. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Friendship

**So I really like this chapter. It was fun to write and it sets up nicely for what is to come. :D**

**Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday. It was an awesome day. :D**

* * *

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 8: Friendship

* * *

Edward

I was elated that Bella was speaking. Though she didn't talk a lot, every chance I got to hear her voice I fell more and more in love with her. I was usually really very good at reading people. People were predictable.

But Bella, Bella never did or said anything I expected her to, and that in itself was fascinating.

"Alright class, please take out your books and read chapter 8." Mr. Banner called. I pulled out my book and Bella rolled her eyes. I glanced at her questioningly and she sighed. She quickly scrawled her answer on a piece of notebook paper and slid it to me.

I wonder if he realizes that last week we were on chapter 4 and haven't gone anywhere near chapter 8 yet.

I chuckled at Bella's observation. It seemed most of the class didn't know where we were because no one objected to the random chapter. I chuckled and opened the book. "Chapter 8, Mitosis and Meiosis." I chuckled. Last I remembered we were studying photosynthesis. Bella nodded and I smirked. "Aren't you little Miss observant." I joked. She shrugged and snatched the lined paper from me, scrawling a long answer down. I think it was easier for her to write than to speak, though she was slowly speaking more and more.

It's amazing what you hear and what you see when you don't talk. Your other senses are sharpened instead of being drowned out by your own voice. You'd be amazed at what I've picked up over the years.

I looked up at her and she smiled softly. I grinned. "I imagine so." I whispered. She smirked and leaned over toward me, looking over at my book. "Shall we read?" I asked lightly. She smirked and nodded.

My bet is 90% of the students in the class will be utterly lost in fifteen minutes.

I chuckled and looked up at her. "15?" her answering grin was mesmerizing. "Care to make a small wager on that?" she lifted one perfect eyebrow and I smiled. "If you win, I'll tell you where I'm taking you Saturday night. If I win, I leave it a surprise." She smiled shyly.

"You're taking me out?" she asked in the softest voice. I nodded.

"I am. Do you mind?" she shook her head and I smiled. "Good. So care to bet?" she nodded and I stuck my hand out toward her. "I bet nine minutes." She grinned.

"Fifteen." We shook on it then both turned promptly to the clock and waited.

Bella

Seven minutes in and it seemed people were just starting to focus on their books. I smiled triumphantly at Edward who chuckled softly. "You haven't won yet." He said softly. I nodded and turned my attention back to the class. Another seven minutes later and most of the class was completely lost. A minute passed before someone raised their hand, their face confused. I had hit the nail on the head. I turned to Edward and he smiled. "Wow, you called it." I nodded blushing lightly.

"I just am observant." I whispered. He nodded.

"I see that." I smiled and turned to the text book.

"So are you going to tell me?" I asked glancing up at him. He grinned.

"I don't think so." I frowned at him and he chuckled brushing his fingers slowly across my cheek. I felt heat blaze after them. "I want it to be a surprise." I bit my lip and looked down at the text book. "Is that too much?" he asked softly. I looked up at him and sighed.

"No." I said honestly. "I trust you. I'm just weary of the word surprise." I said slowly. Edward nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry. But I promise you'll love it." I nodded. I trusted him with my heart and I was slowly learning to trust him with my body as well. He wouldn't put me in any danger. I knew that.

"Alright." I said nodding. He grinned.

"So are you excited about shopping?" My smile from my face as my nose scrunched and I shook my head. Edward chuckled.

"I'm not a shopper." I told him. He grinned.

"It won't be that bad. I promise." I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Sure, sure." He smiled and we turned back to our text book, not actually reading. I figured, today couldn't be that bad if Edward promised to get me out of there when I wanted out. I could handle it.

…

"Alright, so here is the game plan." Alice said as we approached the mall. "Our main goal today is Bella." I looked at her, startled. "Sweetie, we have to get you out of these sweats and baggy shirts. You are so beautiful, we all see that. Now it's time to let the world see." I looked at her in surprise, tears coming to my eyes. I hadn't thought she thought so much of me. She smiled and held out a hand to me. I took it hesitantly and squeezed it. She grinned. It was as good as a hug and full out thank you to her. "Alright. Now, I'm thinking nothing too flashy. Bella has natural beauty and she is definintly a winter. So we're talking true colors. Alright Rose?" Rose nodded.

"I was thinking some dark jeans would be nice, make her legs look long, and some long sleeve shirts. Warm, comfy and cute." Alice nodded. They had lost me at natural beauty. I was completely lost when they started talking fashion.

"Alright guys. These are your jobs. Emmett. You are on bag carrying with Jasper and Edward. But Emmett mostly. Jasper will run and get us food or water and Edward," Alice turned to her brother. "Edward will appraise outfits with us." I blushed glancing at him. He smiled and squeezed my hand in reassurance. "Alright team, are we ready?" Everyone nodded and Alice grinned. "Great! Let's go!" Then she was off. She ran inside the mall and we all had to sprint to keep up with her. "First stop. Forever 21." She called. We followed her into the store and I frowned. It was so overwhelmingly huge. It had been so long since I had been to the mall, let alone shopping. I forgot how large stores were.

Alice was like a mini whirlwind, flying through the store at blinding speed. She only touched few pieces of clothing, and everything she touched got tossed to Emmett and Jasper. Rose was doing the same thing. Soon they had piles so large, the boys were having a hard time looking over them. "Alright, to the dressing room." I gaped at her. "What?" she asked. I blinked.

"Alice that's a lot." Edward said, speaking for me. Alice frowned.

"Hardly. Do you want me to come with you and help you?" she asked softly, her tone warm, friendly and patient. I nodded, grateful for her awareness of my awkwardness. She held out her hand and I took it, letting go of Edward. She smiled gently. "It's alright, we'll go slow." I nodded and smiled back at her. I glanced back at Edward who settled on a plush chair.

"I'll be right here." I nodded and disappeared around the corner with Alice. We walked into the largest dressing room they had and she hung up all the clothes.

"Alright, let's start with the dresses." I nodded and fumbled with the hem of my shirt self consciously. I knew I was nowhere near as perfect as her or Rosalie and I suddenly felt ugly and scarred. "Do you want me to turn around?" she asked kindly. I nodded and she smiled. She turned and covered her eyes with her tiny hands. "Okay, go ahead. Start with the purple dress." I smiled and nodded, turning to the dress. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

I was surprised to find myself having a decent time. I had never been one for shopping, but it was refreshing to spend time with friends. I hadn't had friends since I was little. I hadn't had girl time ever. It was scary and confusing, but sort of fun at the same time. We had bought a large amount of clothes and each guy was loaded down with at least twelve bags. "Alright, I think that's enough for today." Alice said satisfied. I was completely exhausted. I didn't know how much energy shopping took.

"Alice, you're only saying that because the mall is closing." Rose said smiling. Alice grinned.

"There is always tomorrow." She sang. The boys all groaned and she rolled her eyes. I was beginning to really like Alice. She was quirky and fun but mostly, she was sensitive, understanding and patient. She understood, just as her brother had, that I would take time to adjust to her and she was willing to wait. I could see us becoming good friends in the future.

We headed back to the cars and the boys sighed in relief when we got there, placing the bags heavily in the back of the cars. Alice smiled at me and winked. "You guys are so strong." She cooed running up to Jasper and hugging him. He smiled and hugged her.

"It's no problem darling." She grinned and kissed him sweetly. Rose smiled at Emmett who seemed to gather strength just from her glance. I looked at Edward and smiled. He grinned.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded and kissed the back of my hand.

"Of course Love." Alice danced over to me and smiled.

"Bella will you ride with me?" She asked smiling. I couldn't help but catch her infectious happiness. She was just so perky. I nodded slowly. "Great! Do you want Emmett or Edward to come with us or can it be just us three girls?" I looked to Edward and Emmett and bit my lip in thought. Could I handle a whole car ride with Alice and Rosalie? "They'll totally be in the car behind us, practically with us." She said quickly. I smiled and nodded. I wanted more girl time. It was like a new drug and I was hooked to it. Alice grinned. "Great! Rose! Let's go!" she said smiling. Edward looked at me as did Emmett.

"You going to be okay?" they asked at the same time. I grinned and nodded. They chuckled.

"Alright, we'll be right behind you. Text me if you want to switch cars or anything." Edward instructed. I nodded and slid into the back seat of Alice's small sports car. Rose turned and smiled at me.

"So how did you like shopping with our Monster Pixie?" Rose said nodding to Alice. I grinned and nodded. Rose chuckled. "Just wait, she'll wear you out soon enough." I smiled as Alice stuck her tongue out at Rose and they both giggled.

"So Bella. I've noticed you're smiling a lot more." Alice said glancing at me in the rear view mirror. I nodded. "I like your smile. I'm so glad to see it." Rosalie nodded in agreement. I frowned and shook my head. I was nothing compared to them. I couldn't even be compared to them! "Bella." Alice's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "You are beautiful. When are you going to wake up and see that? You have a natural beauty that draws people in." I felt tears pool in my eyes at Alice's words. "And I'm not just saying that. I mean it. You don't see how many people stare at you in awe. But I do. They are all watching you. You're so graceful when you don't think about it and you're so mysterious, cool, calm and collected, everyone wants to know you. You attract people Bella, so much easier than Rose or I can." I looked to Rose to see her nodding in agreement.

"It's true Bella. Despite our looks, people tend to shy away from coming near us. But you, people are drawn to you." I looked at them stunned. What had I done to deserve such honest, nice friends? The word startled me, and even as I thought it, I knew it was true. These two girls were my friends. We weren't close yet, bet that would come with time.

"Thank you." I whispered. They didn't look shocked that I had spoken, but merely smiled and nodded.

"It's the truth Bella. We wouldn't lie to you." Alice said smiling. I nodded.

"I know."

**So did you like it? I did. haha. But let me know if my judgment is off. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, got confused, got frustrated etc...**

**ALSO -- V --**

**_MAJOR IMPORTANT!_**

I **_WILL_** be writing a sequel to **Your's, Mine and Ours**!!!! **_HOWEVER!_** I'm not sure how to write it so there is a poll up on my profile! V**OTE IN IT**!!! I WON'T BE WRITING UNTIL I GET AT LEAST _**50**_ VOTES!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Sisters

**So, as I said, I'm sorry I'm not posting that much, but I had to write a story for the winner of the auction for Stacie and then I have physical therapy for my wrists, life is crazy pants. anyway, happy holidays and enjoy.**

* * *

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 9: Sisters

* * *

Edward

After our shopping excursion, Bella seemed to be more comfortable around Alice, Rose and Jasper. I was happy, to see her being able to relax a little more at lunch, and on more than one occasion, she would join in our laughter with a small chuckle. As good as a full on bellowing laugh at this point.

I was now not the only one wanting to spend time with Bella. Alice and Rose wanted girl time with her as well. Bella was warming up to them quite nicely. Alice often came with me to Bella's house and helped 'educate' her in the ways of fashion. I was glad to see Bella be able to act carefree, even if it were at small moments at a time. All the little smiles and the twinkling in her eyes was well worth the wait.

"Edward?" I looked up from my piano. Alice, Rose and Bella were having a sleep over at Bella's so I was home with my parents tonight. "Can I come in?" I nodded to my mother and scooted over on the piano bench. She sat next to me and I started playing her favorite song. She smiled happily and listened to the music before talking. "I've noticed you're spending a lot of time with this mysterious Bella, lately." I nodded. "So is she talking yet?" I nodded, smiling. "That's wonderful dear. I knew if anyone could do it, it was you." She said smoothing my untidy hair down. "Why don't you invite her to dinner? I would love to meet her." I nodded, finishing up the piece.

"Alright." I said nodding. Mom smiled and kissed my temple.

"I know I'll love her." She continued. "Just look at what she's done to you." She said grinning. "You smile more, you are more social. You've completely transformed. You're happy son."

"You're right mom. I am happy. And you will love her." Just as I love her.

Bella

"So Bella." I looked up from my toes to look at Alice and Rose. Alice was next to me on the bed and Rose was sitting on the floor, painting my toe nails. "Have you kissed Edward yet?" I blushed a brilliant red and shook my head. "What? Why not?" Alice whined. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't know." I muttered. It was a lie and they both saw through me.

"Bella?" Rose's tone was soft and kind. I sighed, tears gathering in my eyes.

"I'm scared." I admitted, looking out the big French doors that went out to the balcony.

"Why?" Alice asked softly. I took a deep breath and turned to her. There were so many reasons I was scared and I settled to tell them the reason that was easiest to explain.

"I'm not really experienced." I muttered the pathetic truth. "I've never kissed a boy." Willingly. I added the last part in my head. Horrific images of my past filtered in my head and I shook it to try to clear them.

"Bella, it's perfectly normal to feel scared or nervous." Alice said patting my knee, startling me. I nodded.

"I'm just being silly." I said, trying to brush it off. Alice glanced at Rose who shook her head.

"No, you're not. Want to know a secret?" Alice asked. I looked up at her. "When I started going out with Jasper, I waited three months until I kissed him. I was so scared I would be a bad kisser. One night he was walking me home from a date and the sprinklers turned on. He threw his jacket over my vintage Chanel cardigan and ran me to the porch. The moment was so right and we just kissed. It was my first kiss and after we bumped noses and foreheads, we got it right. Afterward, he told me he had been nervous too. Even though we messed up a bit, it was so perfect and ever since then, every time I kiss him, I remember that first kiss and how perfect it was. So my advice, just wait for the perfect moment. I know he's nervous too." She said smiling. Though it was only a small part of my worry, the story helped calm some of my nerves. I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She nodded. Alice was quickly becoming one of my favorite persons. Rose was on that list too, but there was something about Alice. She just, understood me I think.

There was a knock on my door and we all looked up to see Emmett poke his head in. He smiled. "I'm home. Just wanted to let you know." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Em." He nodded and glanced at Rose.

"You guys need anything?" Alice threw a pillow at his head and he blinked.

"No boys allowed." She cried giggling. Rose and I chuckled. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be in my room if you need me." We nodded and he left the room. Rose turned to me.

"Your brother is so hot." She said sighing. Alice and I giggled.

"Ew, if you say so." I said rolling my eyes. Rose smiled.

"I do. Trust me Bella. I know these things." I giggled. It seemed I was adjusting to normalcy pretty well and I couldn't have been happier about it.

Edward

I sat patiently in my car, waiting for Bella and Emmett to arrive. Alice had left the car long ago, meeting up with Rose and Jasper. I took a deep breath and sighed. I was asking Bella to meet my parents today. I wasn't sure how she would take it, but it was worth a try. She was doing amazingly well so far, I was so proud of her progress.

A car pulled up next to me and I jumped out of my own. I pulled the door open for Bella and she blushed, smiling. I helped her out of the car and smiled. "Hello Bella." She nodded.

"Good morning Edward." I kept her hand in mine. I was happy to be able to hold it, that she didn't shy away from my touch. It had to mean some sort of progress, right? We walked to class silently, as usual. When we got there, I turned to her, taking in her beautiful face. She smiled, a small smile and blushed. I took my free hand and gently brushed my fingers across her flaming cheeks. I had done this a few times now, and she had grown used to it.

"Bella," I started softly. She looked up at me, her large doe eyes waiting. "I'm going to ask you a question. Tell me if it's too fast alright?" she nodded, and I could practically hear her heart beat quicken. "Bella, I would really love it if you met my parents. They are dying to meet you. To thank you." She frowned.

"For what?" she asked softly. I smiled, bringing her hand that was in mine, to my lips and kissing her knuckles.

"You can't see because you didn't know me before, but ever since you've come into my life, I've changed for the better. Trust me when I say you have completely changed my world around." She blushed and looked down at the floor a moment before looking back up at me.

"Alright." I smiled and restrained myself from kissing her. "Friday?" I nodded.

"Friday will be perfect." She smiled and turned to her class.

"I'll see you later Edward." She said gently, looking back at me. I nodded, letting go of her hand.

"Later." I said nodding. "I love you." She blushed and smiled.

"I love you too."

.Bella.

I was scared. Terrified really, to meet Edward's parents. Of course I had already met Esme, but that was when she was Esme Cullen, Interior designer. I had been the teenage girl who hired her to decorate her bastard baby's nursery. Now she was Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. It was terrifying. The same went for Dr. Cullen. When I had seen him at the hospital, I had been the teenager who had last a baby in utero. What did he think of me?

Suddenly the thought of meeting Edward's parents wasn't appealing at all. "Bella!" I looked up to see Alice waltz into the room. She was grinning. "How are you?" I shrugged, unable to force a smile. "What's wrong?" she immediately sat down next to me, worry clouding her eyes.

"He wants me to meet your parents." I whispered. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Bella. You look like you're going to have a panic attack." I frowned.

"Alice." I hissed. She looked at me and studied my face.

"Bella what are you afraid of?" she asked softly. I bit my lip, shutting my eyes. It was time to tell her, at least part of it.

I ripped out a sheet of paper from my binder and started writing.

Did Edward tell you what happened to me a while back?

I slid her the paper and she shook her head. I grabbed the paper from her and started writing.

I told her everything, glazing over the abuse from Victoria and James and mostly focusing on how her parents had seen me as a teenage mother. I explained how I was worried they wouldn't accept me, or would look down at me because I was lower than them.

When Alice finished reading, she had tears in her eyes. She looked at me and stood up suddenly, causing the Mr. Brooks to falter his well planned lesson. "Miss Cullen is everything alright?" she looked at him and shook her head.

"I think Bella isn't feeling well. I'm going to take her to the nurse." She spoke with so much authority and conviction, Mr. Brooks merely nodded and wrote her a pass. Alice grabbed our bags and took my hand, dragging me out the door. She led me to the girls bathroom and pushed me inside before locking the door and turning on me. I saw anger and fear and grief in her eyes, but deep down I could see the love and concern as well. She was still a moment before she launched at me, hugging me tightly.

I broke down in her arms.

She held me up as I cried, stroking my hair and comforting me. I felt her own tears mix with mine and cried harder for putting Alice through this.

Finally, my tears subsided and we sat on the grimy girls bathroom floor in silence. Alice was stroking my hair in a comforting way. Like a mother or older sister would do to a child. I felt five years old again and sighed.

"Bella," she started. I looked up at her, pulling away as I did so. "Bella I'm so sorry that happened to you. It's not fair, it's not right in anyway. It shouldn't happen to anyone, let alone someone as remarkable as you." I bit my lip. "But Bella, you have to realize, what happened to you does not reflect who you are. Bella, you are an amazing, strong, loving, beautiful person who happened to have a rough life. It's not fair but it happened, and from what I can see, it has made you even more amazing, strong, loving and beautiful. How those people treated you, and the repercussions of it doesn't define who you are and my parents know that. They will see the real you, the intelligent, strong, loving woman you are." I stared at her in shock. I couldn't form words to speak. I couldn't even think clearly. "Bella, my parents will absolutely adore you. You could have been born with three eyes and a nose on your forehead and they would love you. Do you know why?" I shook my head. "Because you saved Edward." I snorted, her words snapping me out of my haze.

"I've hardly saved him. It's he who has saved me." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella, it went both ways. You didn't know Edward before. He was cold, distant and unfriendly. No one could penetrate his heart of ice until you came along. One look from you and he melted. He's so happy, so free. He's even playing the piano for us again. He hasn't played for us in years. I even heard him tell a joke the other day." I studied her face to see nothing but honesty there. "You have set him free from his own isolated world and for that, we are all forever indebted to you. You gave us back Edward and in turn, he brought me a new sister." Tears welled up in my eyes again. "Bella, even though it's not by blood or any legal ties, you are my sister. I love you as if you were and I'm here for you as a sister is." She said gently. I hugged her again, nearly choking her with how tightly I was squeezing her. She hugged me back, equally as hard. "I love you Bella. You're my sister and I'm here for you." I nodded through my tears.

"I love you too Alice. Thank you."

.Edward.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough the day class dragged on and on. By the time the clock hit twelve I was about ready to pull my hair out. I all but sprinted to Bella's classroom to see her and Alice walking out with linked arms. They were smiling though both their eyes were rimmed red. Had they been crying? They saw me and Bella grinned, her face lighting up. Alice giggled and rolled her eyes. "One of these days Bella I'm going to tape it so you can see." Bella blushed and I frowned in curiosity. Alice smirked as Bella walked into my embrace.

"Tape what?" I asked. Bella blushed, turning her head against my chest and Alice giggled.

"Your guys' faces when you see each other. You both light up like a freaking Christmas tree." Bella blushed and I chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"I bet I do." I said pulling my other arm around Alice's shoulder. She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

We walked down the hall, receiving odd looks, but we ignored them. We entered the cafeteria and I felt all eyes on us. I felt Bella's cheeks heat, even through my shirt and smiled. Alice on the other hand, soaked it up.

We walked over to our table and sat down, Alice dancing to Jasper's side. Emmett snickered. "Jeez Edward, if I didn't know Alice was your sister, I'd say you looked like a major stud." I frowned.

"What?" Rose and Jasper rolled their eyes.

"Your dramatic entrance with two of the three most gorgeous girls in the school." Emmett clarified. I chuckled. That was why everyone was staring? Huh.

"So who's in for shopping after school today?" Alice asked grinning. To my surprise, Bella sat up.

"Me." We all stared at her in shock and she blushed. Alice was squealing.

"Really?" Bella nodded.

"I think it's time for a change." She said slowly. Alice shot up like a rocket and hugged Bella tightly. Alice was squealing and dancing so loudly, the whole cafeteria was staring at us. She didn't mind in the slightest, though Bella started Blushing furiously.

"Oh my goodness I know exactly what you need too." Alice said nodding. "Bella, do you trust me?" Bella smiled.

"Of course Alice." Alice was beaming.

"Good. Then I shall light the torch to your own fashion path." She said smirking. She sat back down and turned to Rose.

"I'm in." Rose said nodding. Alice grinned.

"Great, girls night out. Is that alright?" she glanced at Bella who nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." She whispered. I squeezed her hand in mine and smiled at her. I'm not sure what happened between Bella and Alice last class, but I had a positive feeling about its results. I just had to trust my sister with not messing this up.

**I really liked writing this chapter. I like Alice a lot. She's a good strong emotional character. **

**Anyway, reviews are like chocolate (which is heavenly) so please, send some my way (chocolate and reviews alike). :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Family

**So... yeah. AN at bottom. READ IT! **

* * *

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 10: Family

* * *

.Bella.

"Alice, is that really necessary?" she sent me a sharp look.

"Bella I thought we went over the rules. Rule number one, Alice is always right. Rule number two, don't question her judgment and or actions. Rule number three, you must have fun." I nodded, barely refraining from rolling my eyes.

"Right, how could I have forgotten." I muttered sarcastically.

"I heard that!" Alice sang from fifteen feet away. Darn Pixie.

"Come on Bella. We're almost done." Rose said sliding up next to me. I nodded to her with a small smile.

I hadn't told Rosalie my story yet, but looking into her kind face, I knew she understood something had happened to me. I was thankful to be surrounded by such strong and caring people.

Alice danced into a store, and before Rose and I could catch up, she came out with a shopping bag. "Okay, now we are done." I frowned, glancing at the bag. How had she made that so quick? "I was picking up a pre-order." I nodded and we started toward the car.

The drive back was relaxed as we listened to random music in Alice's car. And I do mean random. There were bands and albums I had never heard of before, ranging from top forty in America, to Norwegian and Celtic music.

"So Bella," I looked up at Alice who was driving. She turned down the radio and smiled. "You are still coming to dinner right?" I nodded. Alice grinned. "Can I help you get ready?" I considered it a moment before nodding.

"Yeah I'd like that. Will you help as well Rose?" Rosalie looked at me and grinned.

"Really?" I nodded.

"I need all the help I can get." She smiled.

"I'd be honored to help you Bella."

.Edward.

Jasper, Emmett and I were all at Emmett and Bella's house, waiting for the girls to get back. We had been playing video games for the better half of the afternoon and now football was on. Baltimore vs. Miami. Emmett, who enjoyed the dolphins when the Titans weren't playing, was routing strongly for them. I was for Baltimore and Jasper was staying out of it. He told us he was a Texas man, through and through and would not route for any other team.

It was fourth quarter when the front door opened. Emmett and I were so into the game, neither of us noticed. "Come on Flacco! Throw it!" I screamed. Emmett was shaking his head.

"Pummel him!" Emmett screamed. Flacco threw the ball and made a perfect pass. I jumped in excitement and Emmett groaned, sitting back down.

"The playoff games? Who is winning?" Her sweet voice drew me out of the game and I looked over at Bella. I grinned.

"Baltimore." Her smile was radiant.

"Great! I love them." She crawled over the back of the couch and stood between Emmett and I, training her eyes on the TV. Emmett looked over at her and smiled. I saw Rosalie and Alice walk upstairs, shopping bags in hand. Probably putting all of Bella's things away. I turned back to the TV and smiled. The winner of this game would go on to the championship game.

Ten minutes later Baltimore intercepted the ball and Bella exploded. "Go!" she screamed, louder than I had ever heard her before. "Go! RUN!" I watched as the player dodged the other players on the field and proceeded to score a touchdown. Emmett groaned in frustration and Bella and I screamed, jumping up and down. She turned to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I caught her, easily and smiled. The whistle blew, signaling the end of the game and Bella cheered. She turned to face me, grabbed my face in hers and kissed me.

I felt as if the world had been knocked out from under my feet. My breathing became labored as I reveled in the feeling of her lips against mine. This kiss, the kiss I had been waiting for, was more than I could have ever dreamed.

She pulled away a moment later, realization in her eyes. She blushed and slid away from me. I had to force my arms to release her, but that proved to be more difficult than I could have dreamed. I brushed my fingers across her cheeks softly, drawing her eyes up to meet mine. "Hey," I whispered gently. She had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Love." I said gently.

"I'm sorry." I smiled gently.

"I'm not." She studied my eyes, finding nothing but truth in them. "I love you Bella, and I know you need time to work through everything. But if you were trying to tempt me, that kiss was a very, very good way to start." Bella blushed, chewing her bottom lip. "I love you Bella and I'm willing to wait as long as you need."

.Bella.

I couldn't believe that I had kissed Edward, but I felt no pain, no regret, no fear. Just passion. All I wanted to do was jump back into his arms and kiss him senseless. "I love you Bella and I'm willing to wait as long as you need." That was the breaking point and I jumped back into his arms, hugging him tightly. I tilted my head up, looking at his unmarred beauty through my eyelashes. I smiled slowly, unsure then reached up on my tip toes and kissed him again. This time it was slow and sweet. I had completely forgotten everyone else in the room, forgot the football game going on in the background, forgot everything but the feel of Edward's lips on mine. I felt safe and home.

I pulled away a moment or two later, realizing that I need to breath. Edward smiled at me and brushed his fingers through my hair gently. "I love you too Edward." I said softly. He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Whatever the girls did to help you through this, I'm glad they did it." He said gently. I smiled.

"Me too."

…

The week passed in a quick blur and before I knew it, it was Friday, the day I was meant to meet Edward's parents. I was nervous but at the same time, a bit excited. Over the week, Edward and I hadn't jumped straight into a physical relationship, but it was a bit more than where we had been. Mostly, nothing really changed except for the occasional kiss on the lips. I was thankful for Edward letting me really set the pace of our physical relationship. I probably wouldn't have been able to handle it otherwise.

I stepped out of my last period class and saw Edward waiting for me in the hall. I smiled, stepping into his warm embrace. He hugged me gently and kissed the top of my head. "How was your class?" I rolled my eyes.

"It was gym." I said shaking my head. "How do you think it was?" Edward smiled softly and brushed through my hair with his hand.

"Are you hurt?" I bit my lip.

"I'm fine. I'm not so sure Lauren could say the same." Edward and I looked up to see Lauren leaving the girl's locker room. She glared at me, her face swollen and red.

"You." She snarled at me. "Look what you did to my face." I bit my lip.

"Lauren I'm sure it was an accident." Edward said gently.

"She hit me in the face with a volleyball!" Lauren whined. I felt Edward choke on a laugh and fought to keep his composure.

"She's not the most coordinated person Lauren. It was an accident." Lauren huffed in frustration. "Come on Love, my parents are expecting us around six. Let's go home." I nodded and took his hand, letting him lead me away from Lauren who was positively steaming.

We walked out to his car where Alice was waiting, jumping from one foot to the other. "Finally!" she cried. "Come on Bella. Rose and I are taking you to your place to get you ready while the boys go to my place." I nodded slowly and looked over at Edward. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You'll be alright. I'll see you at six." I nodded and reached up to kiss him softly.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips. He smiled.

"I love you too."

.Edward.

I paced anxiously in the living room, waiting for the girls to arrive. Emmett and Jasper were playing some game on the Xbox, completely ignoring me as they raced. I didn't mind.

"Edward?" I looked up at the sound of my mother's voice. "Dear will you give me a hand?" I walked the kitchen and saw my mother pulling the roast out of the oven. She nodded to the salad. "Will you toss that?" I nodded and moved to the bowl. "Edward I can't tell you how excited I am to meet Bella." I nodded. Of course my father had met her at the hospital, but my mother hadn't and she was just itching to. "You look nervous dear." My mom said softly. I smiled.

"I am, a bit I guess." She nodded and waited for me to elaborate. "Bella is a bit, skittish around people still. I don't want to bring her into a situation she isn't ready for." I said honestly. I knew Bella could handle it, I just didn't know if she believed that as well.

"Edward, sweetheart, I think she will be fine. Your father and I already love her because she's brought out the best in you. I already consider her and Emmett part of the family, just like I consider Jasper and Rosalie. She'll see that and I think it'll help." I smiled at me mother.

"Thanks mom. You always know just what to say." She grinned.

"Edward, it's a mother's job to know." She said smiling. I chuckled.

"Then you deserve a raise." She smiled.

"I just might take you up on that offer."

I heard the front door open and my heart stopped. I looked to my mom who smiled and shooed me toward the door. I grinned and jogged to the living room. Bella looked absolutely radiant. She wore a soft purple dress that came to her knees. Her hair was curled lightly and her cheeks a permanent pink. She relaxed when I reached out and hugged her, melting into my chest. "You look simply stunning Love." She smiled gently.

"Thanks Edward."I nodded and brought her into the living room where Alice and Rose had already joined Emmett and Jasper. I smiled my thanks to my sister and Rose and they nodded. I saw Esme come into the living room and smiled. Bella looked at her nervously as she approached us.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme Cullen." Esme held her out to Bella. Bella smiled tentatively and shook it.

"Bella I can't tell you how happy I am to have you over. I want to thank you for all you've done." She said genuinely happy. Bella frowned in confusion. "Sweetheart, you've restored our family and brought two new members. You and your brother are welcome her always." Bella had tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Esme. Do you need any help in the kitchen?" I was stunned Bella was speaking. Sure I knew she might say a few words to my parents, but offering up help? She didn't even talk at school. I was thrilled that Esme had won Bella over in the span of a few seconds.

"I would love some help Bella. Thank you." Bella nodded and turned to me smiling.

"I'll see you later." I nodded and let go of her hand as she turned and followed my mom to the kitchen. As much as I wanted them to bond, I wanted Bella at my side again. I sighed, frustrated and moved to the couch, plopping down next to Alice. She didn't even look away from the magazine she was looking through when she smiled at me.

"She's doing well." Alice said casually. I nodded. Alice turned the page and continued talking. "You know she told me what happened." I looked at Alice, expecting as much.

"The other day?" she nodded.

"She told Rose as well." I was surprised to hear that.

"Really?" Alice nodded, putting one of her many post-its with the letters "B-U-Y" in red on it, next to a picture of a jacket.

"She told her today actually. While we were getting ready." I nodded, glancing at Rose. Looking closely, I could see her eyes were slightly red and puffy. "We both love Bella. She's like another sister to us." Alice said finally looking up at me. I nodded.

"I know. I'm so thankful for that." Alice nodded.

"She's something special Edward. We all know it but her. You need to help her see what we see." I smiled sadly.

"I'm working on that." Alice nodded and placed a small hand on my arm.

"Hey, everything will work out in the end. I promise." I smiled at my sister.

"I hope you are right." She grinned.

"I always am."

.Bella.

After the emotional afternoon when I told Rosalie everything that had happened, I felt too drained and anxious to go to Edwards. Alice had to practically coerce me into the car and the whole way there I kept fidgeting, worried I would throw up any second.

I made it there with no such incident thankfully.

Esme was just as kind as I remembered her to be. I was glad she didn't bring up our previous meeting in front of Edward. That would have been an uncomfortable situation.

I was surprised with myself that I had offered to help her in the kitchen. I knew she would want to talk and I wasn't sure how honest I could be without panicking. Without disgusting her with my horrifying past. It didn't matter what Alice and Rose said, if people knew about my past, they would be disgusted. It was better for everyone if it was just, forgotten.

"Bella darling thank you so much for helping me. Alice and Rosalie don't have any interest in cooking and the boys just eat everything in sight if I ask them for help." I grinned and chuckled.

"It's no problem at all Mrs. Cullen. I enjoy cooking." She shook her head.

"Bella, please, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel so old." I smiled.

"Of course." She smiled and directed me to the salad.

"Bella, if you don't mind me saying," I looked up at her to see kindness radiating from her green eyes. The same eyes as her son. "You look 300 times better than the last time I saw you. My husband told me about the accident and I'm so sorry that you lost the baby. It's a heart break no woman should ever experience. But I'm happy to see a light in your eyes and a smile from you. Someone as beautiful and young as you shouldn't have the ghosts in their eyes as you once did." Tears welled up in my eyes. How could anyone be so understanding? "Bella I want you to consider this our first meeting. I want it to be a happy one. Would you mind?" I shook my head.

"No Esme, I would like that very much. Thank you. Thank you for understanding as well. I know what I must look like to you—" she cut me off.

"Bella, you look like someone who has been through a lot but is so incredibly strong, she has enough love to not only heal my son but bring us closer as a family. I see a woman who could change the world." I blushed at her compliments. "Edward and Alice both think very highly of you and I must say I feel the same." I smiled and hugged her. She wasn't surprised, but hugged me back. I felt suddenly like I was five again. Her hug was warm, a mother's hug. I felt tears sting my eyes as I realized how much I had missed these kinds of hugs.

"Thank you Esme. You can't understand how much that means to me." I whispered against her shoulder. She rubbed my back gently.

"Bella, I consider you a daughter already and in our family, we are always there for one another. No matter what." I smiled as I pulled away.

Family. There was a word I never thought I would be able to use again. It felt good to belong somewhere. To feel wanted and loved from someone more than just Emmett. I felt a bit more complete knowing that I had somewhere to belong. It was at that moment I felt I actually had a future. A future I would have never dared dreaming of before. A future filled with love.

**Okay so I have finals next week and I will be busy studying for those, so I won't be updating until they are done. on the upside, I will have more time to write when they ARE done so I'll hopefully get chapters out sooner... but I am working on a personal writing project. It's my own story and so far I've had all kinds of inspiration for it. so yeah**

**OH! one more thing! Check out the coolest new videos. watch them then send me a PM telling me you watched them and I will answer any three questions you have about the story. Any of my stories. :D so go look!**

**the site is: www (dot) youtube (dot) com / whatguesswhat**

**seriously. go look. now!**


	11. Chapter 11: Peace

**I know! Kill me for taking FOREVER. Important AN at bottom. Read it for extra goodies!**

* * *

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 11: Peace

* * *

.Edward.

I heard the garage door open and looked over in that direction. Alice grinned, tossing her magazine on the coffee table and running to the garage. The door opened and Alice grinned, launching herself at the Carlisle. Ever since she was young, Alice had greeted him the same way, everyday. Carlisle grinned, catching her effortlessly and twirling her around. "Hello Princess." Carlisle said smiling.

"Hi daddy! We have guests here!" she said excitedly. Carlisle looked up at Emmett and smiled. Emmett stood and smiled.

"Hey Dr. C!" Emmett said shaking his hand. Carlisle chuckled.

"Emmett. How are you son?" Emmett grinned.

"Oh you know, pretty great, like always." Carlisle grinned.

"Hello Jasper, Rosalie. How are you two?" they both nodded. Carlisle turned to me. "How are you son?" I nodded.

"I'm good dad. How was your day?" Carlisle nodded.

"It was fine. Thanks. Is your mother in the kitchen?" I nodded and stood. I followed Carlisle to the kitchen to see Esme and Bella hugging. It warmed my heart and I felt happiness swell up in me. They pulled apart smiling and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Oh Darling you are home." Esme said warmly, walking to his side to greet him with a kiss. Bella blushed and looked away. "Carlisle, this is Bella." Esme said slowly. I went to stand next to Bella and she took my hand in hers.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you again. You look very well." Bella nodded, shaking Carlisle's hand.

"I'm better thank you." He nodded grinning.

"I'm glad."

.Bella.

It was so much easier, getting along with Edward's parent's than I had expected it to be. They were so kind and generous. I felt my heart swell with love for the whole family. Family. It felt so amazing to be considered as part of their family. I was overcome with happiness and gratitude toward them.

Dinner was such an easy thing. I was able to really relax and enjoy the company of the others surrounding me. It felt amazing.

"Emmett, Bella, please you must stay the night tonight." Esme insisted. I looked over at Emmett who shrugged and nodded. I nodded.

"If it's alright with you, I wouldn't want to intrude," I said slowly. Esme shook her head.

"Nonsense Bella. We would love to have you over. Please." I nodded, smiling.

"Alright, thank you."

Everyone ended up spending the night. We took over the Cullen basement which was actually a large room, and set up camp down there. Alice pulled out tons of blankets and pillows from the cupboards along one wall, insisting we needed every one of them. Edward took my hand in his, smiling.

"Come on love, let's get the good blankets before they are all gone." I nodded and we started toward the mountains of fabric. Edward pulled a few blankets and pillows out before walking over to one corner of the room and setting them up. I had found that I slept the best when Edward held me. I had no nightmares, just peace. Though we hadn't slept in the same bed since our recent step forward in our physical relationship so I was unsure about how Edward would handle sleeping in the same bed with me. I decided to try to ask him, in so many words.

"Edward?" I asked softly. He was setting up two somewhat distinct beds.

"Yes love?" he asked looking up at me.

"Will you make one bed?" I blushed as the words left my mouth. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I sleep the best when you hold me." I admitted shyly. He smiled and pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm so glad, because I sleep best when I'm holding you." I smiled at him and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his perfect lips.

"Thank you." He nodded and started redoing the bed. I surveyed the room and giggled to see Alice and Jasper in another corner, making up one bed, and Rose and Emmett in another doing the same. In the middle of the room sat the plush sofa's that faced the large TV that hung on the wall. "I can't believe how many blankets and pillows you have." I said idly. Edward chuckled.

"Alice likes parties. She generally has sleepovers. This is where she hosts them." I nodded, smiling. Edward stood and nodded. "There, the bed is ready." I smiled at him and noticed everyone else finishing up as well.

"Movie time!" Alice sang, skipping to the large rack of DVD's. Edward and I moved to the sofa. He sat down, pulling me into his side. I snuggled up against his chest as he draped a blanket over us. I watched as everyone else got situated before the lights dimmed and Alice started the movie. I was too tired really to focus on it, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I felt gentle butterfly caresses floating up my arms. I shivered in delight. "Good morning my love." I opened my eyes to see Edward's crystal green eyes staring at me. I smiled.

"Good morning." I whispered. I felt his hand come up to my face and caress my cheek gently.

"Did you sleep well?" I nodded, kissing his hand as it ghosted across my cheek.

"Exceptionally well. Thank you." He smiled. "Did you sleep well?" he smiled and hugged me tightly to his chest.

"You have no idea."

I smiled, letting his scent wrap me in a blanket of security and comfort. We laid there a moment, just enjoying the silence.

"Are you hungry love?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"A bit." He smiled and sat up. My body shivered without his warmth next to me.

"Come on, let's get some food." I nodded and stood. I looked around the large basement, surprised to see we were alone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked softly. Edward shrugged.

"Emmett went to pick up his car. They should be back soon." I nodded and let him lead me up stairs. There was a large stack of fluffy pancakes waiting for us in the kitchen. Esme looked up at us from the newspaper and smiled.

"Good morning. How did you two sleep?" I nodded.

"Well thank you." She smiled radiantly.

"Good. Help yourself to anything in the house dear. Remember, you are part of this family." I smiled at her. How was it possible for one person to be so kind? It was clear where Alice and Edward had gotten their generosity.

"Thank you." I said sitting at the counter with Edward. He pulled three pancakes on to his plate and I grabbed two.

"Woah, two Bella? You sure you can handle all that?" Edward teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm hungry and these smell absolutely amazing." I said pouring syrup on them. Edward laughed. "And for your information, I eat a lot." I said smirking at him. "When we were kids, I could out eat Emmett any day. I'm not sure I could do that now but I hold my own." Edward laughed and I felt warmth spread through me at the sound.

"I'm sure you could love. I'm sure you could."

.Edward.

We finished breakfast with light conversation flowing between us. It was nice to be able to speak with Bella freely, without worrying about anyone overhearing us and without her being embarrassed or shy. One thing I was learning about her was that Bella had a wicked sense of humor, just as her brother, and took sarcasm to a whole new level. She was sharp and witty and I couldn't think of a bigger turn on. I was hopelessly in love with her.

When noon came around and Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper hadn't gotten back yet, I started to worry. They would have called if they were going somewhere and the most likely wouldn't have gone without Bella and me. Bella didn't seem to notice though as she flipped through channels on the TV, commenting hilariously on random things. I had never seen her more relaxed. I sighed, trying to push the ominous black cloud from my mind as I wound my arms around Bella tighter, kissing her neck. Goose flesh rose on her skin and I chuckled.

"I love you Bella." I whispered against her neck. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you too Edward." I smiled and kissed her gently before turning back to the TV. I was happy. The woman I loved was here with me, safe and whole. So why did it feel like my world was about to come crashing to my feet?

**Wow, okay, short chappy, I know, but I'm still trying to get the next one just right. So a few things.**

**1. Support Stacie Author Auction Soon! I am submitting TWO stories. You heard me right... TWO! One Twilight and one Morganville. Please please please check it out. It's such a good cause.**

**2. Looking for a co author. See my page for details.**

**3. I am going on a road trip like 1000 miles from home so I won't see you all in a little while. Wish me well. It's my first road trip alone.**

**4. New Poll up. Go check it out.**

**5. I have a bunch of new stories started, and based off previous poll results, I'm going to be adding up a new one very soon (after this or Starcross is wrapped up. Both are nearing the end)**

**of and **

**6. This story is somewhat nearing the end. Sorta not really. haha. I dunno. But reviews make me happy and I love being happy. :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise

**Ah so here it is. Not too long after as well. :D Anyway, this chapter is short, simply because... it is. haha but don't worry. The next chapter is written so it will be up, soon enough. Just review and I'll update. haha...**

* * *

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 12: Surprise

* * *

Bella

I was completely and utterly content. I never knew a love this powerful existed until I had met Edward. He had brought me back to life, giving me a world much more vibrant and wonderful than my last one. He was my sun and I was forever indebted to him for brightening up my world.

I felt Edward shift next to me and looked up at him. He was looking toward the front of his house, frowning. "Edward?" he glanced at me and looked back outside. "What's wrong?" he stood up swiftly, pulling me up with him.

"Hold on Bella." He said gently. I held my breath waiting. There was a sharp knock on the door and Edward walked over to open it. I followed behind, cautiously.

"Good morning Edward." Edward nodded and opened the door further. "Are your parents home today?" Edward nodded.

"Yes, of course. Come on in Lt. Smith." he said opening the door further. The woman stepped inside and nodded. She was a hard woman with a strict face. Her blond hair was back in a tight bun and she looked as if she had eaten something sour. "Let me just go get my mother." Edward said leading her over to the living room. I quickly picked up the blanket I had been using and folded it up as Edward ran upstairs.

"You must be Bella Swan." I turned to the police officer and nodded. "I see a great deal of Charlie in you." I bit my lip and she smiled. "You know he started out as police chief. He had never intended to be more, it just sort of happened. I was the last officer he trained before he moved on in his career." I felt tears sting my eyes. "He loved you and your brother a whole lot. He would never stop talking about you two. You guys were his world." I smiled, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Thank you." I whispered. She nodded.

"Yes well, Charlie and Renee were like role models to me growing up. There isn't one person in this town who didn't love your parents. You and your brother the same. This town loves you both. We're all here for you." I nodded and felt the urge to hug this woman when Edward and Esme came back into the room.

"Jenny. How are you dear?" Esme asked hugging to officer. Lt. Smith smiled.

"I'm good Esme. And yourself?" Esme smiled and sat down. Edward sat next to me, pulling me into his embrace.

"I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news." She said frowning. Esme nodded and waited for her to continue. "There was a fight this morning down in front of Bella and Emmett's place. I had to arrest everyone on the scene. Alice was one of them." Esme gasped.

"What was going on?" Lt. Smith shrugged.

"Not sure. Emmett was furious though. Throwing punches left and right. We could use a guy his size on the field. He has a wicked right hook." She rubbed her arm, wincing. I felt bad for her. She had probably gotten hit pretty bad if she jumped in to stop the fight. "Anyway, Alice is down at the station along with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper." Esme nodded.

"We'll come pick them up right away." Lt. Smith nodded.

"Oh and one more thing." I looked up at her. "There was a man, asking about you Bella. He's at the station as well. Might want to look for him to see if you recognize him." I nodded slowly, unsure as to who would be looking for me.

"Thank you Jenny. I'm so sorry my kids caused you trouble." I smiled at Esme as she grouped Emmett and me in that category. Lt. Smith smiled, not missing a beat.

"It's fine Esme. It was something for us to do. We would have been playing cards down at the station otherwise." Esme smiled and Lt. Smith stood. "Well, I best be going. You three have a good day." Esme nodded.

"Thank you Jenny. You as well." Lt. Smith nodded and looked at me.

"You remember what I told you, won't you?" I nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and left the house. Esme let out a sad sigh.

"I wonder why they were fighting." She said, mostly to herself. I nodded in agreement. Emmett wasn't one to jump straight into a fight for no reason. Sure, he had a short temper, but he was working on that. There were only a few things that pissed him off and made him defensive, one major thing would be a threat against his friends and family. I frowned. What was going on?

Edward

"Edward darling, I'm going to call your father. Why don't you and Bella head down to the station. We're going to need two cars for this." I nodded, taking Bella's hand and leading her out to the garage. She seemed distant, off in her mind, a small frown taking up residence on her perfect lips.

"Love?" I asked gently, holding the car door open for her. She blinked and looked up at me.

"Sorry?" I smiled gently and nodded to the car. She blushed my favourite colour and slid inside the car. I smiled, closing her door and moving to the driver's seat.

The entire drive over, Bella was silent, looking out the window absently, stuck in her own mind. I held her hand, rubbing soothing circles into the back of it. When we pulled up to the police station, Bella was shaking like a leaf.

"Love, what is wrong?" she looked up at me, stopping mid step.

"I'm not sure." She whispered. Panic laced her eyes and I pulled her against my chest in a tight hug. She melted against my chest and I held her close to me, trying so desperately to sooth all the panic I had seen in her chocolate orbs.

"I love you." I told her gently. "Please don't forget that." She smiled against my shirt.

"I love you too Edward. Thank you." I smiled and kissed the top of her head. She pulled away with a sigh and nodded.

"Right, shall we go spring our friends and family from jail?" she giggled slightly and my heart soared at the sound.

"I guess we should."

Bella

I don't know why I was so worked up over it. Well, that's a lie. I knew perfectly well what had me all worked up. The fact that a man was asking for me. A man the police officer didn't know. In a town like Forks, everyone knew everyone. There were only two people I could think of who would come looking for me, neither of them I wanted to see ever again.

By the time we reached the station, I was a wreck. Edward, being the most amazingly observant person ever, noticed and almost instantly calmed me down. Just his touch was enough to settle my nerves. I knew as long as I had him with me, I could face whatever was inside that building. Taking a shaky breath, I followed Edward inside.

Memories of my childhood assaulted me as soon as I stepped foot inside. I was really little when Charlie had still been the police chief, but I still remembered parts of that. Coming to visit him with Emmett and Renee. Riding in his cruiser as he played the siren, much to my enjoyment.

I felt tears sting my eyes and blinked them away. Now wasn't the time. Edward and I moved to the front desk and the man smiled at us. He looked familiar, though I didn't know his name. His badge said Lt. Bear.

"Ah right, you're here about those four." Lt. Bear said rolling his eyes and smiling. Edward nodded. "Well not a moment too soon. I was about to throw Emmett out. He's been complaining about being hungry for nearly thirty minutes straight now." I smiled. That was my brother for you. "And as for Alice, well she's been cussing up a storm." He said smirking. Edward smiled wearily.

"Yes, I'm afraid despite her angelic façade, it is in fact, a façade." Lt. Bear laughed.

"Right. Well I can release them since I know that your parents are coming." He said standing. "Bella, why don't you join me. There is someone asking for you." My stomach rolled itself into a knot. No, I couldn't handle this. Edward squeezed my hand gently, kissing the back of it. I nodded and followed Lt. Bear. We walked down a short hallway to the holding cells where Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all sitting down. They looked up when we came in and all smiled.

"Thank god." Rosalie muttered.

"This place is so dirty." Alice said with a frown.

"I'm so hungry!" Emmett whined. Jasper just nodded in that way of his, telling us thanks. I nodded back to him.

"Bella?" I looked up at the sound of my name. "Oh my god Bella it's you! Bella please!" I looked over in the next cell and froze in absolute surprise, fear coiling in my stomach. "Bella it's me! Get me out of here please." I was too shocked to move. "Bella, I'm here to see you." He said, answering my unspoken question. "I'm here to bring you back. Bring you back home."

**Who is it! ah!!!! tell you what. You guess right, I'll send you a sneaky peak of next chapter. Sound good? :D Check my profile!**


	13. Chapter 13: Home

**Ah sorry to get this out a bit later. Um, I hope you enjoy it. PS. No one said DIRECTLY who it was. People said it was either this person or another. No one for just this person. So no one gets it.... Sorry. : / **

* * *

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 13: Home

* * *

"Bella?" I looked up at the sound of my name. "Oh my god Bella it's you! Bella please!" I looked over in the next cell and froze in absolute surprise. "Bella it's me! Get me out of here please." I was too shocked to move. "Bella, I'm here to see you." He said, answering my unspoken question. "I'm here to bring you back. Bring you back home."

"Look pal! She is home!" Emmett said standing defensively. "Why don't you just back off."

"Hey who are you her father!" they were both standing, ready to fight even though there were bars between them.

"Emmett! Stop!" Rosalie said grabbing Emmett's arm. He calmed down fractionally and stepped away. Lt. Bear looked at me.

"Do you know this man?" I nodded very slowly. Of course I knew him. He had been in life for the last 8 years. "Are you going to bail him out?" I nodded again. Lt. Bear sighed and nodded. "Alright. No more fighting men. I mean it." He said unlocking Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper first. Emmett rushed to me, pulling me against his chest.

"Come on Bella. Let's get out of here." I bit my lip and looked back up Jake. He was staring at me pleading. I couldn't shut him out. He had been my only friend back in Arizona, even though I didn't speak. He had stuck it out and tried to help me through it all. I looked back up at Emmett, telling him to wait a minute. He frowned. "Bella you aren't seriously going to wait it out and listen to him are you?" I bit my lip and Emmett growled. "Where is Edward?" I looked to the front of the station and Emmett nodded. "Rose, go get him." Rose nodded. Lt. Bear opened Jake's cell and he came running toward me. I fought the instinct to flinch and failed. Sadness seeped into his eyes.

"If you are going to have another show down, I would prefer it outside the station." Lt. Bear said tiredly. We all nodded and headed out. Esme and Carlisle were there as well as well as Jasper and Rosalie's parents.

"What happened?" Mrs. Hale demanded. She looked at me and her face softened. I didn't know her personally, but I knew she knew of me. The whole town knew of me and how I didn't speak. She patted my shoulder awkwardly and smiled. "I'm Emily Hale. Please dear, call me Emily." I nodded smiling slowly at her. She turned to her husband who was just as beautiful as her. They both had to be absolutely stunning to produce Rosalie and Jasper. "This is my husband, Clark." He looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Call me Clark." I nodded. They seemed nice enough. They turned to their kids and sighed.

"Emily, this was entirely my fault. I'm sorry Jasper and Rose got pulled in it with me. The same goes for Alice. I just get really defensive about my sister." All the parents nodded, taking Emmett's apology. He was keeping a strong arm around my shoulders, not letting me move from his side. He was worried. He didn't know who Jake was and anyone from my past that he didn't know raised several red flags for him.

Eventually we all stepped outside and I felt someone touch my arm. I looked up and pulled away from Jacob's touch. "Bella." His voice was pained and I instantly felt bad. "Please, can't we talk? I've missed you so much." Emmett, who had finally let go of me, stepped closer but Edward beat him. Edward wrapped his strong arms around my waist and I sighed in relief. It was like oxygen.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend." Jacob looked surprised before angry at Edward's words.

"What?" he said angrily. "You have a boyfriend?" He practically yelled at me. I flinched against Edward's chest, pressing myself closer to him. Emmett was over in a heartbeat.

"Don't you dare yell at her like that!" Emmett roared. Jake glared at Emmett before looking back at me.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, her small hands on her hips, as she glared at Jake. Jake sighed.

"I'm Jacob Black. Bella's best friend." As you could imagine, that went off well.

Jake

The tiny pixie and the blond bombshell started yelling at me furiously while the big guy, Emmett I think his name was, continued glaring at me. Bella was closing her eyes, leaning against her boyfriend. Ugh. I couldn't even fathom her dating that guy. He was in no way good enough for her. Bella was delicate. Ever since the death of her parents, she had been fragile. She hardly spoke when she first came to Arizona and as the years passed, she started talking less and less. I doubted this new boyfriend understood her situation. I doubted he could care for her properly.

"Will you two just shut up a minute?" That set off Emmett and the other blond guy. I sighed rolling my eyes.

I watched as Bella placed a hand on Emmett's arm and he froze, looking down at her. Instantly everyone was silent. She turned to me, her beautiful brown eyes wide and gentle. "Go home Jake."

Bella

I didn't necessarily want him here. Sure, he had tried to help me out in Arizona, but he had never understood the entire situation. Now he was here, causing a disturbance between my friends, my family. As thankful as I was for the friendship Jake had provided in Phoenix, but that was the past. A past I was desperately trying to move away from.

Jake stared at me in open shock. I could understand why. I hadn't spoken around him in years.

"Bella?" I shook my head.

"I am home Jake. Please, just stop." He was staring at me, confused. I bit my lip, turning my head into Edward's chest. Edward rubbed my back gently and I heard Jake sigh heavily.

"No." I looked up at him, surprised.

"What?" Jake shook his head.

"No. I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on you. You belong in Arizona with us. That's your home." I shook my head.

"Bella, sweetheart, is everything alright?" I looked up at Esme and smiled gently. She looked at me with concern in her eyes. She looked at Jake and then glanced back at me. "Hello I'm Esme Cullen. Edward an Alice's mother." She said shaking Jake's hand. Jake nodded.

"Jacob Black, Bella's best friend from Phoenix." I rolled my eyes as Alice and Rose opened their mouths to protest again.

"Oh how wonderful. Are you visiting Bella?" Esme, as cordial as ever, was nothing but polite. It threw Jake off for a moment.

"Yeah, I am." Esme smiled.

"Oh you'll have to come over for dinner. I'm sure Bella would love that won't you dear?" I couldn't object, even if I had wanted to with all my soul. It was Esme and she was giving me one of those looks. The same looks her kids had inherited letting them get their way whenever they wanted. So instead of arguing that Jake should go home, I sighed and nodded slowly. Edward rubbed my back gently, his smooth hands calming me tremendously. Jake was glaring at him. "Perfect! Oh how wonderful will this be." I nodded unenthusiastically. I could already tell tonight was going to be anything but wonderful.

**So Intially the chapter was longer, but I've spliced it in half. The dinner is the next chapter and all you Jake fans, I'm sorry. I know it's probably hard on you to read this but I need him this way, at least for now.**

**Anyway, go check my profile for new stuff. Also, I'll be adding another chapter on See My Future soon. so keep an eye out for that. okay, tootles.**


	14. Chapter 14: Pain

**I know, I pretty much suck at this thing called updating... I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting, but A LOT has gone on this summer... I hope you are still all around? : / Importnant AN at the bottom of the chapter.**

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 14: Pain

It was deathly silent as Edward, Jacob and I drove back to the Cullen house. Edward was driving and I was in the passenger's seat, avoiding Jake's burning gaze that was directed at Edward and my hands laced together on my lap. I didn't know what to say. Jake wouldn't understand about Victoria and James. To him they were nice people, good citizens and friendly neighbors. He wouldn't be able to wrap his head around the concept and I didn't want him to go through the pain of knowing who they really were. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and Edward brought our laced hands up to wipe it away. I sent him a small smile and he nodded, kissing my hand. He turned back to the road and I felt Jake's gaze burning a hole in me. I knew he wanted to talk and it would be only moments before he would explode.

"Bella, why won't you come home." I smiled sadly to myself at my dead on prediction about Jake. "We all miss you. Nothing has been the same since you left." I could hear the desperation in his voice and refused to be swayed by it.

I felt Edward's chest rumble with a small growl and rubbed his hand soothingly. He glanced at me and smiled sadly. I turned to Jake and sighed.

"I told you Jake. I'm home." I whispered. He shook his head.

"No you belong home with us. You know since you left Victoria and James have been fighting. Victoria is in tears every day and James looks completely torn up." I bristled at the mention of their names and Edward's growl built up louder. "They want you back as much as the rest of us." He said gently. I shook my head.

"I'm not going back." I growled. "I won't ever go back." Jake shook his head.

"Bella, you're hurting people by staying away." I had the sudden urge to scream. To scream and yell at the top of my lungs. And I wanted to hit Jake. Hit him for being completely oblivious and making me relive my most painful memories. I wanted him to feel the pain he was bringing back into my life.

Edward glanced at me, concern in his green eyes. "Love?" he asked gently. I felt his large hand brush tears away from my cheeks and I sighed.

"I need to get out of the car." I said softly. Edward nodded and pulled over on the road, about five minutes from the Cullen house. I opened my door and got out, sucking in the fresh air as fast as I could. I heard a door open and a large hand rest on my shoulder. I shrugged Jake off and walked away from him.

Painful memories started flashing through my mind and I crouched down, hugging my chest tightly, trying to keep the pieces together as I felt myself fall apart.

Large arms wound around me and held me tightly as I cried. I leaned against Edward as my body shook with my sobs. I didn't want any of this! I just wanted to be normal! I just wanted a new life where nothing could hurt me again. Why did Jake have to come and ruin this for me!

"Shh, Bella Love it's okay. You're okay. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." Edward's words were comforting and I felt myself completely collapse in his embrace. I turned, clinging to his shirt as my sobs started to calm down.

He sat with me, cradling me gently for who knows how long. I couldn't go back to Arizona. I couldn't relive those nightmares.

Eventually Jake cleared his throat, alerting me of his presence again. I looked up at him and guilt washed over me. He was only trying to help, I reminded myself. Even though it was misguided, it was still sweet of him to try.

"Bella what's wrong? Please talk to me?" Jake begged, concern heavy in his voice.

"This isn't the place." I said slowly. Jake nodded, glancing at Edward as if he were the reason I was withholding information. "Edward already knows." I said gently. Jake's face changed to one of slight disgust. I sighed. "Edward?" I asked standing. Edward nodded.

"Yes Love?" I saw Jake visibly flinch at my nickname.

"Will you take me home?" Edward nodded.

"Of course, let's go."

Jake

I was happy and slightly surprised when Bella asked to be taken home. Maybe we could have a chance to talk without the huge group of people eavesdropping on us.

I wasn't sure what had happened, but Bella had had some sort of panic attack. She had totally freaked out. It wasn't the Bella I remembered her to be. My Bella was always cool, calm and collected. This Bella was tired and jumpy and too fragile.

I watched as the trees made way to a large valley, and in the middle of it, sat a grand white house. Was this where Bella lived? I glanced at her surprised. She only stared straight ahead.

To my surprise, He (I couldn't bring myself to say his name yet), got out of the car when we got to the large house. He walked over and opened Bella's door, helping her out. She smiled at him and he smiled back, making my stomach churn. I didn't like anyone looking at Bella like that.

Alright, so I'll admit I had really strong feelings for her. Bella was beautiful, but more than that, she was just so captivating. She drew me in from the first moment I met her in Arizona, and despite the fact that she rarely spoke, I found her completely interesting. But Bella never gave me the time of day. So I was feeling somewhat resentful that this Guy, had captured Bella so wholly.

"Right, well I think Bells and I can take it from here." I said looking at Bella. She ignored my stare and I screamed in frustration on the inside. He looked over at me, and raised an eyebrow in the most annoying condescending look I'd ever received.

"Where, may I ask, do you and Bella plan on taking it?" he asked in the most annoying tone I'd ever heard. Sure, he may have sounded honestly curious, but I could hear the unspoken words. Mocking me.

"Into Bella's house. You don't have to be with her at every moment of every day do you?" I growled. He shrugged.

"I'd like to think so." Bella smiled up at him and he grinned back. I wanted to vomit. "But if you would like to go to Bella's house, just follow this road back down until one of the main streets, turn right then keep going down. It's the big one on the left." He was definitely mocking me, calling me out, in a sense, and Bella didn't even realize it. I wanted to sock him right in his pretty little face.

"Edward." She whispered. He was instantly focused on her.

"Yes Love?" he asked. I almost lost my nerve to hear her nickname.

"Edward, I need to go lie down." She whispered. He nodded.

"Of course. Do you need anything?" she shook her head, rubbing her forehead.

"Actually, maybe a few Advil." He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Go ahead and lie down. Don't worry about anything." She nodded and looked to me. I was staring at her desperately. She frowned.

"Jake, do you mind if we talk in a little bit?" I had to force myself to nod. I wanted answers, now. She nodded and turned back to Him, who was leading her up the steps toward the front door. We stepped inside and I ignored the beautiful decor, focused solely on Bella. He led her to the stairs and picked her up gently, before disappearing up them. I huffed in annoyance. What was I supposed to do?

The tiny girl who had been cussing me out early suddenly popped into the room, staring at me. I glared at her.

"Look, if I had it my way, you would be on a one way plane back to Arizona." She hissed. "But since I can't arrange that right now," she paused before continuing. "I want to make something very clear to you." It would have been comical, to see this tiny little woman growling at me, if she hadn't been so fierce. I tried to not show how intimidated I was by her by rolling my eyes and shrugging at her. "If you fuck Bella up, I will fuck you up." She growled. In that moment, I didn't doubt her words at all. She glared at me another moment before nodding and disappearing. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. How was I going to get Bella alone to talk when she had all these people around her, all the time?

.Bella.

I was so overwhelmed by emotions, I could barely walk. I felt as if someone had just poked at a large wound that hadn't been hurting me, but was now throbbing. I knew I couldn't just escape my problems, it was never just that easy, but I had enjoyed my band aid solution while it had lasted… and I was hoping it could have lasted a bit longer.

I woke up from my nap, sometime when it was darker. I sat up groggily, hoping somewhere in the back of my mind, that no one had killed Jake yet. I slid off Edward's bed, hugging his shirt closer to me. I had found just how much I loved sleeping in Edward's clothes and he had offered me a few shirts to sleep in. Just his scent calmed me.

I wandered down stairs to find Edward and Jake in the living room, on opposite sides, watching baseball. At least they weren't fighting.

Edward looked up at me and smiled, holding his arms out for me. I walked over to him, curling up on his lap, enjoying his warmth. I was trying to figure out how to broach the topic with Jake, without really having to delve into it. I promised myself after the game was over, I would talk with him. It was, after all, the ninth inning.

I watched Edward pretend to watch the game. He was really watching Jake and me, switching his attention when he thought one of us wasn't watching. I smiled and kissed his chin as he turned back to look at me. He chuckled and hugged me tighter. I looked over at Jake who was clenching his hands in fists. I sighed as the game ended and stood. Edward started to stand as well and I shook my head. "I'll be okay." I whispered. He nodded, unsure, but sat back down. I looked at Jake and sighed. "I owe you an explanation." I said slowly. He nodded and stood. "Come on," I said leading him out to the formal dining room. I was still in shouting range of Edward, but it was private enough. I sat down at the table, and Jake sat across from me. I bit my lip, unsure where to start.

"Why won't you come back home?" he asked, unable to hold it in anymore. I sighed.

"I told you Jake, I am home." I whispered, unable to look at him. He growled.

"No Bella. Your home is in Arizona. What about all the people you left? The ones that took you in and took care of you after your parents died?" I flinched at his tone.

"Jake, the only somewhat good thing I ever got in Arizona was meeting you. You've been a good friend, and I'm sorry this is so harsh, but that's not enough to bring me back." I whispered. Jake frowned, fisting his hands and leaning his head against them.

"Bella," he said slowly. "What about Victoria and James? You were such a strong impact on them. They are fighting like crazy lately. I think they are close to divorce." He whispered. I felt my face grow hard.

"Good." I growled. Jake blinked in surprise.

"Good?" he asked. I nodded angrily. "Bella! After all they did for you? How can you be that heartless?" he yelled at me, standing angrily. I felt pain swallow me before my anger burned it away.

"After all they did for me!" I yelled, standing as well. "They abused me!" I screamed. "Or did you think these were favors?" I asked pulling my shirt sleeve up and exposing the scars along my arm. Jake was stunned. "They beat me daily!" I felt the tears pour down my face but I couldn't stop myself now that I was getting the words out. "They were sick sadistic people who enjoyed torturing me!" I could feel myself breaking at the seams. This was it. I wouldn't be able to be fixed this time. "He raped me. Everyday. I was pregnant Jake. Do you know what that's like? To be raped by Satan and have to carry his child?" Jake was staring at me in horror and I felt myself break down into sobs. "Do you know what it's like to lose a child?" I sobbed. "Even a child from a man as sick as James, it was my baby." I sobbed, the weight of the situation threatening to shatter me. "I lost my baby." I sobbed, pounding my fist on the glass table. I fell against the wall, sliding down it and clutching my knees to me. I felt so completely lost, so helpless, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think, I could only feel my pain. I sobbed and sobbed, unable to hold anything back. I felt someone pick me up, but I was only aware of that for a moment. My whole body was being consumed in utter despair as I relived the last few years of my life. The most difficult part through everything though, was losing my child. The innocent being who had depended on me to grow strong and healthy and I had killed it. I had slipped and I had fallen. I had killed an unborn child. The more I thought about it, the more the grief threatened to overtake me. I had never felt this much despair in my life. It was all consuming, overwhelming and life shattering. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't feel I even had the right to anymore. It wasn't fair my child had lost its life and all I had gotten was a little scar. It just wasn't fair.

There was no pain in the world that rivaled that which I was feeling at this moment. No pain that could compare to the pain of losing a child, knowing you killed that child. It was a pain, no person, good or bad, should experience.

A pain, I would be dealing with for the rest of my life.

**Okay... so, I know... yell at me for the delay, but I was working like constantly this summer, getting up at like four and having to go to bed way early, plus packing because I moved to a different state. but now I'm all moved in to my apartment, and my life has settled some, so I think I'll be able to pick up writing again. Although my classes start up Monday, and depending on my profs, we'll see how much time that really is. : (**

**thanks if you've stuck with me. I love you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Soul Mates

**Wow. so that was a fairly quick update if I do say so myself... it must be something to do with actually being in washington... haha. anyway, enjoy**

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 15: Soul Mates

.Edward.

I had never seen anyone in so much agonizing grief, as Bella was right now. I had taken her up to my room and laid her on the bed. I don't think she was even aware of her change of location. She was sobbing heavily, her whole body shaking. I could hear her screams, watered by her tears. I held her close to my chest, pain ripping through me with every one of her cries. She was in pain, more pain than I thought I might be able to soothe. Bella needed professional help, beyond what I could give her. I could have kicked myself for not realizing it before. She had been through trauma's most people never experience. I had been a fool to think she'd been dealing with it just fine.

She eventually drifted to sleep, her sobs still going strong. I held her close to my chest, wishing more than anything I could take this pain from her.

Usually when she slept, her face was a peaceful, serene. Now it was haunted, tortured, as she fought with the demons inside her head. There was just no escape for Bella.

I heard a soft knock on my door and looked up to see Rosalie pop her head in. Her eyes were heavy with sorrow as she stared at Bella.

"Edward," Rose whispered, her voice watery. I had known Rose almost all my life and I had seen her cry a total of three times. This girl was as hard as rocks. It pained me to see her so hurt now. "Jacob wants to talk to you." She said slowly. I shook my head. I couldn't face him right now. He had been the one to push Bella too far, to rip open old wounds. I could kill him for hurting my Bella. Rose nodded and stepped in the room, closing the door gently behind her. "Look, I know you want to kill him, we all do, but I think you should hear what he has to say." She said gently. I was surprised. Rose, out of all of us, was one of the most fiercely protective. She would have been the first to attack Jacob, in my eyes, after seeing what he did to Bella. So why was she trying to help him?

I hesitated a moment before nodding. I slid out of from under Bella carefully, not wanting to disturb her. She shivered and whimpered, curling up into a ball on her side. I kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be just outside love." I crawled off the bed and walked to the door. Rose nodded and stepped out. I was surprised to see Jacob standing there, looking as if he had just lost the world.

I left the door a crack, just in case Bella needed me, and turned to Jake. He had tears in his black eyes and pain across his face. "I didn't know," he said slowly, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to hurt her." He said softly, agony in his voice. "I just," he shook his head, slapping at the tears that had spilled. "I love Bella. And she never gave me the time of day. It was driving me insane watching her with you. I just wanted her back. Wanted her to depend on me again." I understood his logic, though it was warped. I would have wanted the same thing if I had been in his position. "I didn't know," he paused, running a hand along the back of his neck. "I told James where I was going before I left. He's been asking if I heard from Bella since she left Arizona. He treated me like a friend." Jake shook his head. "That manipulative son of a bitch." He said shaking his head. "I told him when I figured out Bella was up here. He told me to go and try to convince her back down. He wanted to see her again. We all did." He sighed. "I just didn't understand." I shook my head, his words slowly creeping up into my head.

"You told him where Bella is?" I growled. Jake nodded, remorse so clear in his eyes.

"My dad is an alcoholic. He hasn't been right since my mom died when I was six. Do you know what it's like growing up without a dad? Sure he was around, but he was just part of the furniture. He didn't care what I did, didn't care about anything but his drinks. James had always been there for me, like a dad. I just wanted someone to be proud of me, and I knew, if I found Bella, James would be." I could see the honesty in his eyes, the regret and shame. I wanted to feel sympathy for him, I really did, but he had put my Bella in danger. I couldn't care about him right now. "I just want Bella to be safe now." He said softly. I nodded in agreement. "I want Bella to be free." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Edward," I looked at Jacob, an emotion so strong in his eyes, it was hard to look at him. "He's coming. He's on his way to get Bella. He wants her back." I growled, fury rolling over me like a black cloud.

"He won't get close to my Bella." I seethed. Jacob nodded.

"I'm so sorry." He said, shaking his head. "I want to help you, protect her from him." I stared at him, wondering if this was just a façade or an actual truth. I nodded after a moment, accepting his words.

"Alright." I said slowly. "We need to inform the police. As well as Emmett and my parents." Jacob nodded. "I won't let that bastard within 100 miles of her."

.Bella.

I woke up, paralyzed in pain. I hadn't slept well, my mind assaulting me with thoughts I would give anything to escape. I sat up, slowly. My body aching as if I'd been tortured. I couldn't believe the pain I was in. I couldn't believe my body hadn't just given up yet, that somehow, I could live through this. It was enough to make me want my life to end.

I heard the door open and looked over to see Jasper open the door. He looked at me hesitantly, his eyes gentle.

Even though I didn't know him well, I liked being around Jasper. He had a natural soothing effect on everyone.

He stepped in further, smiling at me gently. "Can I come in?" I nodded stiffly, unable to move from where I was curled up on my side. He walked into the room, gently closing the door behind him. He approached Edward's large bed and sat on the edge, furthest from me. He stared at me a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Bella," he said slowly, cautiously. "I can feel the pain you are in." I was surprised by the words. I always knew he was good at calming everyone down, but I never thought he could sense emotions acutely as well. "It's paralyzing." He said gently. I nodded, surprised he understood. "Bella, I want you to know, that it's not your fault." I stared at him, stunned. "You didn't kill your baby. Accidents happen. It is in no way, your fault." He said gently. I felt tears well up in my eyes. How could he know what I was thinking? How I was feeling? "Did Alice or Rose tell you that I volunteer at the children's center up in Port Angeles?" I blinked and shook my head, surprised at this information. Jasper nodded. "I like to help kids out, give them advice and do whatever I can for them." He took a deep breath, staring at the wall, his eyes off in some distant memory. "There was this one kid, brightest little 13-year-old I'd ever met. She wanted to die." Shock and pain pressed against me and I blinked in surprise. "She was orphaned, her parents both died when she was young, and she was sick." He shook his head sadly, tears welling in his eyes. "I had been meeting with her a few times a week, trying to get her to see how wonderful life was, but she was stubborn, set on death. One day, when we were talking, I thought she was having a break through. She was asking me all these questions about the future, what I wanted to do, what she could do, I thought she had come around. I thought maybe she wanted to live. I told her she could do whatever she wanted to do. That it was her life and she should let anyone tell her how to live it. I told her she should go for her dreams." He paused and looked down at his hands, tears heavy in his sad blue eyes. "Her dream was to die." I felt tears pour down my cheeks for this young girl, for Jasper. "I couldn't stop blaming myself. I thought I had pretty much killed her. I mean, if I hadn't have been so reckless with my words, so careless, maybe she would still be alive." He shook his head in despair. "Bella, I know it's not the same situation, but it hurts just as bad. It wasn't my fault she killed herself. She would have with or without me. Sometimes, you can't stop things from happening." I felt a sob bubble up in my chest. "Bella, you couldn't stop what happened to you. You couldn't stop what happened to your child, but you can stop this happening to another girl." I blinked in confusion, through my sobs and tears. "Bella, you can stop James and Victoria. You can stop them from hurting anyone else, ever again." I wanted to, so badly. But fear gripped me at the thought of exposing myself like that. Of telling everyone what happened to me and having to suffer through their judgments.

"I'm so scared." I whispered, my voice choked with tears. Jasper nodded.

"I know Bella, but we're all here for you. We all love you and none of us are going to let you fall." I sobbed, a somewhat relief filled sound, and moved over to hug Jasper. He held me gently, like a big brother would and I cried.

Everyone here was so good to me, it almost seemed unfair. Why me? What did I ever do to deserve such wonderful people in my life?

Another knock on the door, startled my tears away. I looked up to see Edward smiling gently at us. Jasper nodded and stood, kissing the top of my head. "Don't be afraid Bella." He whispered gently. I nodded, smiling at him before he left, Edward taking his place.

I stared at Edward a moment before grief swallowed me again and I felt more tears spring out. Edward pulled me against his chest and I sobbed against him, just wanting comfort, though I wasn't sure I deserved any.

"You're too good to me!" I sobbed against his chest. Edward chuckled gently, shaking his head.

"Oh no Bella, I feel I'm entirely not good enough." I pulled away from him, enough to look into his sparkling green eyes, in shock. He swept the bangs behind my ear gently and kissed my nose. "Bella. I love you. I love you more than I love myself, and it grieves me to see you in even the slightest pain. My only wish in life now, is for you to be happy." I stared at him, and suddenly, the enormity of his love swallowed me. It ran down my spine, caressed my arms as it sunk it's way in through my skin down to my bones. I was completely taken over by his love for me.

I stared at him, at a complete lose for words.

He smiled gently at me and kissed my forehead, bringing me into his chest again. I curled up on his lap, still trying to gather words.

I was still floored by the enormity of it, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that my love for him, was equal, if not greater.

In only a matter of months, Edward had _become_ my world. He was the center of my universe and my life revolved around him. Sure, there were other people in my life, that I still loved and cared for, but no one, not even Emmett, could hold a candle to Edward.

I felt my soul shudder as the realization swept through me. It was like being caressed with thousands of tiny feathers, all over my body. It was like water dripping down my spine at an agonizingly slow rate. It was like a breath of fresh air after being underwater for far too long. Edward and I were soul mates.

The term seemed to take on new meaning, new depth as I related it to Edward and I. We were truly of one soul, split and reunited. How else was there a way to explain the overwhelming sense of rightness, of belonging, when I was with him?

There wasn't.

I looked up at Edward, still curled up on his lap and smiled. He looked at me and I felt my heart break at the sight of his beauty. He defined beauty.

I pulled my hands up and placed them on his cheeks, gently, barely touching him. I traced his features delicately and I felt him shiver under me. "Edward." I said slowly, my fingers coming to rest on his cheeks. "Edward I love you so much." I whispered. I tried to convey just how much I loved him in those words, but I couldn't. There was too much love to be spoken. I could spend the rest of my life trying to show him how much I loved him, and even then it wouldn't be enough.

I felt his arms tighten around me as he leaned down to kiss me.

This kiss was different than our other, guarded kisses. This one was so full of love, so full of passion that I began to cry again. However it was I came to be so lucky, I wouldn't trade it for the world now. Edward was my soul mate, and in him I finally found peace.

**Aw... lol. okay, so I know a bunch of you are REALLY REALLY mad at Jake but hopefully you took this chapter to sorta simmer down. **

**IMPORTANT!**

**I start class tomorrow and that's going to be like, uber crazy. I will keep writing, HOWEVER! it may be a bit slow. I'm serious guys. you don't even know how much work I have cut out for me. The next like 12 weeks are going to be grewling. but I'll keep you updated. :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Plans

**Wow... okay, I know, I'm a lousy updater but hey, I'm moving along... if not slowly. Anyway. yay! here it is. :D**

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 16: Plans

.Bella.

"Bella." I looked up at Carlisle, my head heavy from all the tears. We had all gathered in the dining room. Even Jake was there, though he looked like hell. I could see the tear down his dark cheeks from across the room, see his swollen red eyes. He was hurting, and it was my fault. "Bella, Jacob has told us," Carlisle paused and Jake flinched, his head in his large hands. "Jacob has informed us that James and Victoria are on their way up here." I flinched, grieved at the thought of having to deal with them again.

Edward moved closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sagged against him.

"We want to inform the local police so that they can aid us in keeping you safe." I nodded glumly. I didn't want to involve the police, but I knew we would be better off if we did.

"See you in ten minutes." Emmett said into his phone, striding into the room. I hadn't even realized he had been gone. He hung the phone and looked at Carlisle before me. "I have some news that might help." He said slowly. Everyone waited in silence. "Before Bella started talking again," he said slowly, glancing at me. "I sort of guessed some sort of abuse had happened at her adopted home. I hired a PI in Seattle to look into it." I was surprised. I knew he had had meetings in Seattle frequently, but I had thought they were pertaining to football tickets or something else just as frivolous. I never would have guessed him hiring a PI. "Demetri works for one of the most prestigious companies in the world, and he was able to get some dirt on James and Victoria." He said slowly. I sat up, intrigued. "Apparently, both James and Victoria have pretty colorful histories with domestic violence and domestic abuse. Neither has been arrested, but there have been calls to the police more than once from disturbed neighbors. Somehow, their records have remained clean, which leads me to suspect they have had help getting out of every sticky situation they got themselves into." He explained. "Also why the adoption agency believed James and Victoria to be suitable parents." I nodded. It made so much more sense now. "With Bella's testimony against them, Carlisle's medical examinations and Demetri's background information, we should be able to send them to jail for a few life sentiences." I shook my head in awe of Emmett. He would be wonderful in law enforcement.

"Emmett." I said slowly, still at a loss for words. "Thank you." I felt tears well in my eyes again and he nodded coming over to hug me. He lifted me out of my chair, pulling me against his chest.

"Bella, you're my only family left. You're my little sister. I'll always be here to help you out." He said gently. I clung to him tightly, feeling overwhelmed once more, by love.

.Esme.

I was so concerned, about how Bella was taking everything. She was so strong, stronger than anyone else I knew, but she still needed help. I could see it in her eyes, she was swimming upstream without guidance. She might be fine for now, but soon she would be tired. I worried what would happen if she ever let that happen.

It warmed my heart to see Bella and Emmett interact. I already thought of both of them as part of the family, they seemed to complete us all in ways we didn't know needed completion. They were truly a blessing in our lives.

I stood silently, excusing myself to start making dinner. Despite everything going on, everyone still needed to eat.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out my apron, deciding on pasta for dinner. It was quick, easy and always a crowd pleaser.

I started the water boiling while I got out the ingredients. Soft footsteps on the smooth kitchen tile alerted me of a visitor. I looked up and smiled at Bella. "Hello dear. What can I do for you?" I asked gently. She bit her lip, hugging her arms around herself.

"Can I help?" she asked gently. I could see it was more of a plea than a polite gesture. I nodded, smiling at her.

"Of course. You can start the bread." She smiled thankfully at me and I smiled back. She started on the bread, slowly, meticulously. I watched her a moment before setting down my own knife and walking over to her. She looked up at me curiously and set her knife down. I pulled her into a hug, silently, wishing I could take some of the weight from her shoulders. She slumped against me, inhaling deeply. "Darling, everything is going to be alright." I said gently. "You're going to be okay." I felt her thin arms go around my waist as she hugged me tighter. I was only an inch or so taller than her, but our height made little difference. Bella was in need of a mother's hug, and I was a mother willing to give one.

I felt tears against my blouse and Bella sniffled. "Thank you Esme." She whispered. I nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"We're all here Bella." I promised. She pulled away, a small smile on her lips. I smiled back at her and gently tucked the hair behind her ears. "We're going to get through this. All of us. Together." She nodded, wiping at her tears. I smiled and moved back to my cutting board. Bella returned to the bread, moving a little faster than before. I had faith that everything would turn out alright.

.Rosalie.

I was listening to the conversation around me, as Carlisle, Emmett and Edward tried to figure out what to do. Jacob was still in the corner, looking like someone had just murdered his dog. Alice was sitting with Jazz, both of them wrapped up in thoughts. I felt my phone buzz and looked down at it.

_Of course we will help out. We'll be right there. – mom_

Alright, so my parents weren't the best at being there for Jazz and I, and sure, they couldn't compare to Esme and Carlisle, but I still loved them and they were damn good lawyers. Mom focused mostly in cases like Bella's, because she had been abused as a child, and dad did whatever he could to back mom up. I hadn't told them the details, but I had given them the gist of it. We could certainly only benefit from having them with us through this. I stood up and Emmett's beautiful eyes immediately flashed over to me.

"I've just talked to my mom." I said slowly. "My parents want to help." Carlisle and Edward nodded, the exact same look on their faces and Emmett smiled.

"Good. They will be a huge help." He said slowly. I nodded in agreement.

"Dinner is ready." Esme called from the kitchen. We all turned, confused. I hadn't even noticed Esme had left to make dinner.

We gathered around the table in silence as Bella and Esme placed all the dishes out. Bella looked better, less frazzled. I smiled gently at her and she returned the act. I heard a knock on the door and Carlisle stood to answer it. "Emily. Clark thank you so much for coming." Everyone froze at Carlisle's voice. Bella looked to Edward confused and he wrapped and arm around her, kissing her forehead.

I heard mom and dad come into the dining room behind Carlisle. I stood to hug them. "Thank you." I whispered to mom. She nodded.

"Of course sweetheart." She looked at Bella and smiled warmly. "We're going to make you safe." She promised. Bella nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you."

.Jasper.

The emotions in the house were overwhelming. I felt myself drowning in them, trying desperately to find fresh air. There wasn't any.

I had always been sensitive to people's emotions, always been able to feel what I was feeling as well. But this, this suffocating layer, thick as smog, was killing me. I looked to Alice desperately as we finished dinner and she nodded. She stood, placing her napkin on the table, and everyone looked at her.

"Jasper and I are going to go for a walk." She said gently. Everyone nodded. They all understood.

Alice and I stepped out into the back yard and I took a deep breath of night air. It was soothing and relaxing. I turned to Alice who was watching me carefully. She smiled slowly at me and brushed the hair from her eyes, the bracelets on her wrist jingling gently. "I'm sorry." She said slowly, reaching for my own hand. I smiled and took her hand as we started walking toward the woods.

"It's alright. I just, it's a lot." I said slowly. Alice nodded and I could see her concentrating on keeping control of her emotions. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at me.

Then I felt it.

All the love she had for me, waves of it coming up and caressing my skin. I smiled at her and pulled her tight against me. "I love you Alice." I whispered gently. She smiled and leaned up to kiss me.

"I love you too Jasper."

We walked in silence a moment before I spoke. "I told Bella." I said slowly. Alice looked up at me in surprise. She knew what I was talking about. "She needed to know it wasn't her fault." I said slowly. Alice hugged me tightly and I could feel the sadness from her. Taste it in the air. Slow and thick.

"You're a good man Jasper." Alice said slowly. "I'm sure it helped Bella a lot to hear that." I nodded.

"I hope you're right." I whispered. She smiled.

"Jasper, I'm always right."

.Bella.

By the end of the night, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Emily and Clark had figured out the finer details of our plan. I wasn't sure exactly what the plan was and I didn't want to know. I was exhausted.

I was curled up with Edward in the living room, barely listening to what was going on around me. I saw Jasper and Alice slip back into the room and smiled at them before closing my eyes and leaning my head against Edward's chest. I could hear someone ask Jake a question, but the words didn't make much sense.

He responded and I frowned. I must have been really tired if it didn't sound like English anymore when they all spoke.

I felt Edward's hand rub my back gently as he hugged me tighter. He kissed the top of my head and whispered gently in my ear. "Would you like to go to bed?" he asked. I nodded with a yawn, snuggling in closer to him. He chuckled and nodded.

Just as he was about to announce our departure, the phone rang silencing everyone. My eyes blinked open slowly. It was late. No one would be calling the house unless it was an emergency. I watched with baited breath as Carlisle answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, his smooth tone undisturbed by his worry. He waited a moment before nodding. "Thank you." He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"James and Victoria are here."

**So lots of new POVs this chapter. I thought I might want to get them out there. anyway, please review because despite what you might think, it actually makes me want to write more. I have a free weekend... what am I going to do with it? I could write, but it's up to you all. :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Betrayed

**I know it has been a really long time since I've updated and I'm so sorry about that. Longer AN at the bottom. Enjoy. **

Echoes of Silence

Chapter 17: Betrayed

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"We're going to intercept them at their hotel." Carlisle explained slowly. "Arrest them before they can get to Bella."

I nodded numbly. I had a sick feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"We get them locked up then what?" Emmett asked stiffly. I glanced at him and noticed his knuckles were white, his fist curled against his thigh.

"We're going to make sure they get what they deserve." Clark said gently.

"They deserve to die!" Emmett yelled, standing up. "They deserve every torture of hell for touching my sister. They don't deserve to sit in a cell while their lives wastes away. They don't deserve to be let off that easily." He roared. I could see the angry tears in his eyes, and felt my own tears, brimming on the edge. I stood up silently and moved to him, wrapping my arms around his large waist. Automatically his arms came around me, crushing me to him.

"Emmett, I can't let you take revenge out on them." I said against his chest. "I know you want to, trust me, I know you do, but Em you'll get caught." He started to protest when I cut him off. "You will get caught because you're not thinking clearly and then they will take you away Emmett. They'll take you away from me and I can't lose you Em. You're my family, my only blood family left. My rock. I can't lose you, not again." I whispered, my tears starting to blur my voice. Emmett was silent a moment before hugging me tighter.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just," he sighed, hugging me tighter and letting a silent sob rock through him. We were in an impossible situation, and poor Emmett was stuck between a rock and a hard place, terrified.

We stood there a moment while Emmett cried and we held each other. No one said anything, as far as I knew, they had all left the room. It didn't matter because right now, I needed my brother, and he needed me.

.Emmett.

I knew I had been all for locking them up in jail to begin with, but now, the thought of them getting off so easy was making me sick. I hated them more than I could have ever imagined.

Bella kept on hugging me, her tiny arms a vice grip on my waist as I cried out my anger and frustration. This wasn't usual for me. My anger usually ended up in a punched wall or busted window. I never cried it out.

But Bella was there, like always, helping me through it. She was the best sister I could have ever asked for and I felt so guilty standing there, weeping like a blubbering mess while my sister, the rape and abuse victim, comforted me.

"Emmett," she said gently, her voice muffled in my shirt. I pulled away, just enough so she could speak to me clearly. She looked up at me and one of her hands came up to my cheek, wiping the tears away. "I love you Emmett. I know how strong you are. We're going to get through this." She whispered. Another wave of guilt hit me. I should be the one telling her that.

"Bella I'm so sorry." I whispered. She shook her head and hugged me again.

"It's okay Emmett. It's going to be okay." She whispered back.

I heard the doorbell ring in the distance but ignored it, clinging to Bella for all I was worth.

A familiar voice carried from the front room and I looked up, as did Bella. Lt. Smith was here.

"We have surveillance on the woman Victoria." Lt. Smith was talking to everyone as Bella and I entered the room. "Unfortunately we can't arrest her for anything yet, but we've got guys watching her round the clock. We didn't see a man with her." She said slowly. I felt Bella shake, her body tensing. "We're searching town now, but no one has seen anyone out of the ordinary. Are you sure he was with Victoria?" Jacob nodded solemnly. Lt. Smith nodded. "Alright, well, we'll keep on the look out, but in the mean time, I want you all to keep alert. Call me if you see or hear anything suspicious." She said turning to Carlisle. "Carlisle, Esme, you have my number right?" They both nodded and Lt. Smith smiled gently. "I'm hoping it doesn't come to it, but call me on that if you need me." She looked over at Bella and smiled gently. "Don't worry Bella, you've got the whole town behind you." Bella's eyes instantly started to tear up and she smiled gently.

"Thank you so much Jenny." Esme said giving her a hug. Lt. Smith nodded.

"It's the least I can do." With that she bowed her head to us and walked out of the house. I looked over at Emily and Clark who were both busy at work, Emily on the phone and Clark typing away furiously on his laptop.

"They are building the case." Rose said gently, stepping over to my side. I nodded mutely and watch as Bella walked over to Edward, sinking into his arms. "Don't worry Emmett. I've gotten my tenacity from my mom. She's not going to rest until James and Victoria have three life sentences with no chance of parole." I smiled and kissed her gently.

"Thanks so much for this." She nodded and smiled gently.

"Hey, I'm planning on being apart of your life as much and as long as possible. I want it to be happy." She said smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Good, because I don't want you going anywhere."

.Edward.

The next few days passed slowly. Every moment was tension filled and none of us left the house alone. Bella hadn't been out of the house since we'd picked up everyone at the police station and I honestly couldn't blame her. I was furious that James was somewhere out there, lurking in the shadows. More than my fury though, I was scared. My girl was so vulnerable right now, though she did a good job of trying to hide it; I could see it in her eyes. I hated seeing her like this and hated more that I couldn't do anything to help her and that scared me.

"I need to go to school." Bella told me the next morning. We were up ridiculously early, which wasn't too uncommon for us. Bella hadn't been sleeping well the past few days and I had been forcing myself to stay awake for her in case she needed me.

"Love I don't know if that's a good idea." I whispered. She shook her head.

"I can't hide out forever." She said quietly. "Plus if I'm out in the open, maybe that will draw James out of hiding."

I glared at her. "You want to use yourself as bait?" I growled. She wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I just," she paused and took a deep shuddering breath, squeezing her eyes shut against tears. A moment later her eyes opened and she looked up at me. "I want it to be over Edward. I can't live like this anymore. I want to be able to move on." She whispered. My gaze softened and I pulled her into my arms, holding her against my chest. She clung to me tightly and I sighed.

"I can't let you put yourself in danger like that." I whispered. Bella shook her head.

"You and Emmett will always be there with me." She reasoned. "There is no where safer than with you two."

I felt my resolve waver and Bella gave me a small smile. "Okay." I said finally. Bella grinned and leaned over to give me a sweet kiss before clamoring off the bed and dancing into the bathroom. I heard the shower start up and flopped back on the bed. Despite Bella's reassurances, I couldn't help but worry. She was putting herself out on the line today and I was going to do my best to make damn sure nothing happened to her.

.Bella.

Emmett, of course, adamantly refused to let me go to school. He blew up and started screaming and yelling and swearing and not even Rosalie could get him to calm down. I tried to keep a level head, knowing it would aid me more to do so and told him that I was going to school and he could either come with me or stay behind.

After about thirty minutes of arguing, Emmett finally gave in.

Neither Emmett nor Edward were technically in my first class, but Edward walked in anyway and sat with me. When the teacher completely ignored his unusual presence, I knew something was up.

"Did you call the school?" I asked quietly. He shook his head.

"No but mom and dad have been in contact. The teachers know that something is going on and either Emmett or I will be with you in all your classes." He explained.

"But what about your classes?" I argued.

"Love we take the same classes, just at different times. It'll be fine." He promised. I frowned at him but when he gave me his beautiful smile I couldn't stay mad.

Our classes were surprisingly dull and boring and while I was a little restless, I was thankful for the lack of activity.

In English about ten minutes until lunch, a student came into our class carrying a note for me to go see the principle. Edward stood to go with me but I shook my head.

"Stay here. I'll be fine. I'll meet you at lunch okay?" I asked quietly. He looked like he wanted to protest but when Mr. Mason asked him to take a seat, Edward sighed and gave in. I sent him a small smile before dashing out the room and heading down to the principal's office. I wondered vaguely if they had any word on Victoria and James. I couldn't really think of another reason I'd be called down there.

A door on my right opened and I looked up in surprise. "Oh I'm so sorry to startle you Miss Swan, I didn't see you." Mr. Laurent, my French teacher said giving me a small apologetic smile.

"It's okay." I mumbled in response.

"Are yeah headed to the principle?" He asked curiously. I nodded. "Do you have a moment real quick. I just want to give you your project back. I returned them earlier this week but you were absent." He said motioning to the classroom. I nodded and followed him in. "Have you been alright Miss Swan? I've been quite worried about you." He said moving over to his desk and ruffling through his bag. I shrugged.

"I'm fine." I said quietly. He glanced up at me and gave me a small smile.

"You know, if you need to talk about anything, I can be quite a good listener." He offered kindly. I gave him a small thankful smile and he pulled out my report, moving around his desk to hand it to me. "It was very well done Miss Swan. I was quite impressed." He said kindly. I took it in my hands and gave him another small smile. He stared at me a moment then sighed and looked down at his hands. When he looked back up at me, my heart started beating erratically. His face was no longer kind, but determined.

"Mr. Laurent?" I asked nervously.

"I'm so sorry about this Miss Swan. Please don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be." He said stepping closer to me. My heart froze in panic and I hesitated a second too long before trying to run. He caught me easily and wrapped a hand around my mouth to stop me from screaming. "I am really sorry about this my dear." He said yanking me out of the room. I struggled in his grasp and he sighed, pulling out a capped hypodermic needle from his pocket. "You can stop struggling or I can drug you. Take your pick Miss Swan." He growled. Immediately I stopped struggling. Whatever was going to happen to me, I wanted to be alert. "Good, now keep up. We're almost there." He said quietly. He dragged me out of the school and back behind it so we were out of view of anyone passing by. We walked several yards into the line of trees that edged the school and come across a small unused service road where a light blue car sat waiting for us. The front door opened and my heart slammed against my chest as I tried to rip free from Mr. Laurent's grasp. No no no!

"Well hello Isabella." James said coolly. "You've been a very difficult to find my dear." He looked up at Mr. Laurent and smiled at him. "Thank you so much for your assistance John."

Mr. Laurent huffed and tossed me towards James. I tried to scramble away but his big hands wrapped around my arms and gripped me so tight I knew I'd have bruises.

"My debut to you is paid." Mr. Laurent growled. "I no longer owe you anything and this," he gestured between the two of them at me. "Never happened."

James nodded in understanding. "Yes of course. Thank you so much for helping me get my dear girl back." James said curling his fingers around me. I opened my mouth to let out a scream but James' hand clamped down over it before a sound could be made. I stared at Mr. Laurent, my eyes wide and pleading. Please don't leave me with him.

Mr. Laurent stared at me a long moment then looked down ashamed and turned away. Without another word he disappeared back into the trees leaving me at the mercy of James.

**I know it wasn't very long and I left you on yet another cliffy, however, I finally found the document that I'd been working on so I have the rest of the story mapped out. I should be able to post it pretty regularly now I hope. Thank you to everyone who stuck through all this with me. I love you all! **


End file.
